


From the Beginning

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Gay, but K/DA [1]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Eve is a demoness and you can't stop me, F/F, Hey look I did something, K/DA, League of Legends - Freeform, Multi, Pointy teeth are my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: K/DA had to start somewhere; such talent doesn't just appear out of nowhere, but how did Ahri and Eve find their other two key members?





	1. The Dancer and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> So.  
> I've been working on this for the past few weeks, and I'm really excited to put this out there for you all. I've gotten a lot of inspirational head canons from the discord and bounced some of my own off, it was really fun and I appreciate all of you =D I tried (and still am) to write as many in as I could, so hopefully ~everyone~ enjoys this, and thanks for the read!

    Ahri was irritated. Very irritated. Two pale sandy ears flicked atop her head, earrings jingling as she paced in her room. She had spent the last 3 weeks visiting cities in North America, looking. Scouting. She had a plan. Eve had agreed. But now she needed talent, and she was suddenly lost. Very lost. And this was her last day here, and she wasn’t sure what to do. She departed for Korea tomorrow; and, so far, her search had come up empty. She scowled down at her watch, a silky satin dress pooling around her left ankle. The show was in 20 minutes. She had one last venue she wanted to scout. A local dance club was putting on a show here in San...what was it? There was too many ‘San’s in this goddamn place. Oh yeah. San Francisco. Whatever, didn’t matter. Pursing her lips, she exited her 5-star hotel room and walked to the elevator. This was her last chance, and she was determined not to go home empty.

 

* * *

 

 

   The venue was not exactly what Ahri would call hope-inducing from the outside. It wasn’t run down or anything, but it wasn’t fancy. But the reviews had said some of the best shows were put on here; maybe it was just old. Ahri entered, picked up her ticket, and made a beeline for her seat. It was at the end of the aisle of a spacious auditorium-type room; when Ahri had bought the ticket, she had been fully aware that she probably would end up leaving early. She always did. Nobody would catch her eye. She would leave. End of story. No point in wasting more time than she already had. The place was already packed, and she wasn’t a fan of being in crowds like this anyway. The sooner she could get this over with, the better. The lights dimmed. The show started. Ahri leaned back in her seat and sighed, waiting.

 

    Four spotlights flickered on, illuminating 4 individual dancers. Ahri tilted her head, waiting. The music started. The dancers moved. None of them particularly talented. Nothing new. And then a fifth spotlight came on nearest the currents backing the initial four as they drew back, and Ahri found herself tilting her head again as the fifth dancer strode in and immediately began moving in a way that Ahri could only describe as harmonious. She leaned forward, watching. They- she- twirled and moved like she was made of the music herself; and, the song shifting into more of a dance-pop, transitioned with what seemed to be indescribable ease into a more sharp, less ‘graceful’ dance that took the gumiho’s breath away. They were confident and, clearly, skilled, and she moved in such a way that seemed to translate her energy to the crowd.

 

    The performance ended before Ahri realized it; the 5 dancers lined up and bowed, and the audience went crazy. The fifth dancer straightened, a grin on her face. “Thank you! My name is Kai'Sa, and”, she motioned to the other dancers, introducing them one by one, but Ahri paid them no mind. Her gaze was fixed solely on Kai'Sai.  “And this was a performance by the Ionian School of Dance and Martial Art. Thank you all for coming, we appreciate each and every one of you!” the crowd cheered again as the dancers filed off stage. Ahri sat back as she watched Kai'Sa go, crossing her arms as she lost herself in thought. Ionian School of Dance and Martial Art, huh? A weird combination, although she supposed it could make sense. She had never tried it herself, but she knew that Martial Arts was in fact an art, just like dancing, and it sort of made sense...but that, gods she was getting distracted again, was not what really mattered. Kai'Sa was the real interest here, and she rose and headed towards the stage as the rest of the crowd pressed around her, filing out.

 

* * *

 

Backstage, Kai'Sa waved goodbye to her clubmates as they headed out; she was, as usual, going to end up being the last to leave. She was used to it by now. She liked closing up and making sure nobody else had forgotten anything, which normally happened. Last time they had performed, Ori, the eldest of them (and supposedly the most responsible) and totally forgotten to lock the venue door behind, and they had received and irate call from the venue manager about locking the doors they used, and how they would be responsible if anyone stole anything, yada yada ya. She sighed and stood up, inspecting the small dressing room for any personal items that her clubmates had left behind, and letting herself fall into her own thought as she made her rounds. So she couldn’t help but jump when she heard a knock on the dressing room door.

 

The door opened before she could answer, and she found herself staring as a tall blonde woman entered, with...ears? What the actual fuck. Were those real fox ears? Like, real, actual fox ears? She found herself stammering before the woman actual spoke, still staring at her ears, which were now twitching in amusement.

“Wh-what are you doing back here?” Kai'Sa finally squeaked. Ahri tilted her head, something she did often. “You’re Kai'Sa?”

“How did you get past security?”

“My name’s Ahri.” the woman totally ignored her question, smiling at her. “And you _are_ Kai'Sa, correct?”

“U-uh. Yes. Wh-wait!” Kai'Sa’s eyes grew huge, and she found herself stepping forward. “Are you THE Ahri? Holy shit I used to be a huge fan of yours! I mean I still am. I mean, I mean wow!” she took another step forward. “I used to listen to your music all the time, I-I still do! It’s what got me into dancing! And then you kind of disappeared but yeah!”

 

    A brief look of annoyance flashed across the gumiho’s face, but it was almost undetectable; she smiled again, although she looked slightly stiff in the lips. “Yes...that would be me.”

Kai'Sa paused, taking a deep breath as she allowed herself to regain control. “Wow. Wow, okay. I did not expect a celebrity to pop into my dressing room tonight. Were you watching us? Like, watching the performance? Ohhhh, oh no, did you hate it?” she found herself running on again, and internally slapped herself. Ahri shook her head. “No, actually...that’s why I’m here.” the blonde fox-eared woman leaned against  the door, looking at her nails. “I’ve been spending the past few weeks scouting around. A friend and I are looking to start a new group, and we need a lead dancer. I thought I was about to leave empty-handed.”

She looked up at Kai'Sa, who wasn’t even listening; the dancer was staring at Ahri’s tail, mouth slightly open. Ahri frowned impatiently. “Kai'Sa? Did you hear any of what I just said?”

“W-what? You have tails too. I mean yes. I think. You’re touring?”

“I’m scouting. For talent. We need a lead dancer for a new project a friend and I are starting.” Ahri spoke slowly, arching an eyebrow. Kai'Sa blushed. “Right, okay. What does that have to do with me?”

 

    Ahri sighed. “You are exactly what I’m looking for. You have room to improve, but I see a lot of potential, and I’d really love if you were a part of this; it’s going to be big.”

Kai'Sa stared at her, open mouthed. “Wait...you’re...so, you’re starting a group? Like a band? And you want _me?_ ”

Ahri nodded.

Kai'Sa swallowed.

“Thats….that’s a lot to take in. Oh my gods. Wow, uhhh…” she shifted nervously. Ahri smiled, her gaze softening. “I know this is weird, but you don’t need to decide right now, okay? Here’s my number.” she reached forward, holding out a piece of paper. It took a full minute for Kai'Sa to force her legs forward, until she was close enough she could reach forward and take the slip. She stared down at it, dumbstruck. What was happening? She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Ahri was looking at her, their eyes locking. “Even if you don’t want to, just let me know, okay? I look forward to hearing from you.”

And then she was gone, the door closing behind her. Kai'Sa turned, her movements robotic as she found the nearest chair and sat heavily. What on earth had just happened?

 

* * *

 

      Ahri was impatient. She had been back in South Korea for 2 weeks now, and she still had not heard back from Kai'Sa. And she was worried. Or at least, that was the impression Evelynn got, watching her dear friend pace a hole in her carpet. “Darling.” Eve leaned forward, grabbing Ahri’s arm as she made another pass. “You need to give this a bit more time. You’re going to worry yourself sick.”  
“But what if she doesn’t call?”   
“Then she doesn’t call. This will come together, one way or another.”

“I hate how calm you are about all this!”  
“Do you?” Eve’s voice was silky smooth as she pulled the gumiho down on her lap, hugging her arms to her side to stop her from fussing. Ahri sighed. “Okay. Maybe not. But still.”

“Like I said, she will, or she won’t. In the long run, there’s no point in worrying yourself to the point of illness over it.”

Ahri huffed, relaxing into Evelynn’s frame. “Fine. Okay.”  
“Good.” Eve reached up and smoothed Ahri’s hair out, giving her a little scritch behind her ears; the fox purred, tail flicking. “Don’t do that.” “Then why are you purring again?” “Oh my gods!”

Both women started slightly as Ahri’s phone suddenly went off. Evelynn released her as Ahri shot up, yanking it from her purse.

 

    “Hello?!” “Uh, um, hi.” “Kai'Sa!” Ahri turned and met Evelynn’s gaze, mouthing a quiet thank you as she started pacing again. “Sorry, sorry for getting back to you so late. I uh, it was really hard. But I’ve made my decision. If you still want me, I, I’d love to help with your project.”

Ahri could hardly contain her excitement, but she cleared her throat before answering. “Oh, that’s great to hear! You are aware this will require a move, right?”   
“Y-yes, I figured it would.”   
Ahri grinned. “Awesome! Well, I’ll email you the details, and the paperwork. Obviously there’s a lot of things to sign, and a paper-copy of everything will be sent in the mail, alright?”

Ahri paused; weird noises started flooding the receiver that sounded awfully human in nature. A lot like squeaking, as if Kai'Sa was attempting to speak. Ahri sighed. “Kai'Sa, you’re going to need to learn to speak with me like a peer, okay?”  
“Eep! Yes Ma’am! I mean yes Ahri!”

Eve, who was listening in, looked amused as Ahri hung up, sighing loudly. “Are you sure she’s going to mesh with us well?”

Ahri clapped her hands and gave a sharp nod. “She has an amazing stage personality! And she seemed really sweet, I think she’s just never been offered something like this before. If we give her time, she should open up a bit more. This has given me hope!”

 

    Evelynn simply nodded in return and stood from where she was lounging on the loveseat from her penthouse overlooking downtown Seoul. “Well, I believe in you, Ahri, dearest, so if you think she’s got what it takes, I’ll give her a chance. Now….” Eve was suddenly behind the gumiho, long arms wrapping themselves around her midsection. “Was that a challenge when you told me not to do this earlier?”

 

* * *

 

    Kai'Sa was lost. Utterly and completely lost. When she had landed in the airport, she had assured Ahri she would be able to find her way to the building address, and that she didn’t need to be picked up. Now, she was regretting this with each step she took. It wasn’t necessarily that she didn’t know how to navigate because of a language barrier. No, Kai'Sa actually knew a fair amount of Korean, and could confidently say she was..normally..fluent in it. But it had been years since she had needed it, really, and she was a bit rusty. Not to mention shell-shocked by the plane ride and subsequent arrival in a brand-new country for a brand-new job she was still having troubles grasping. She? Was going to be a celebrity? Or something? Famous? What the hell. She gave herself a shake. _You can do this, Kai'Sa! Stop being such a child, just ask for directions! Oh wait….oh my god what part of town did she say this was in???_

 

    It was a lot of texting a phone calls before she ever found herself in front of the building, and finding the right floor seemed like a cakewalk. Mostly because that was pretty much the only thing besides the building address she had remembered to write down. But! That didn’t matter. She was here. Inhaling deeply, she knocked on the door. 801. This was the right place, right? Nobody answered. She started pacing nervously. What if this was the wrong address? What if Ahri had told her the wrong place??? Wha-

“Kai'Sa! You’re here!” the door suddenly swung open and Ahri stood, haloed by a prismatic array of lights and colours. Kai'Sa blinked, trying to form words; Ahri spared her by grabbing her wrist and yanking her through the door, slamming it closed behind them. “Welcome to castle du- uh, Eve, we need a name!”  
“It’s my apartment.”

“Castle du Eve’s apartment!”

Kai'Sa found herself giggling; in this setting, Ahri seemed far less intimidating and...godly. Right now she just seemed like a very excited fox-lady. Which was fine. It wasn’t that Kai'Sa respected her less. But she had spent most of her trip here worrying about whether or not she’d ever be able to adjust working with such an Icon like Ahri. No, now, she was worried about the magenta-haired woman sitting at an in-house bar beneath the winding glass-paneled stairs to the next level, leaning on the counter and casually sippy from a martini glass. Holy shit she was terrifying. Kai'Sa gulped.

    “This is Evelynn; she’s the friend I mentioned, she’ll be working with us too!” Ahri explained, turning to Kai'Sa with a smile. Kai'Sa squeaked. “She will?!”

“Don’t be scared darling. I don’t bite.”  
“Eve that is the biggest lie I’ve ever heard out of your mouth.” Ahri scowled at the magenta-haired lady, although her eyes were twinkling with an affection that Kai'Sa couldn’t help but notice. Evelynn snorted. “I’m just trying not to scare the new to- I mean member off. Don’t go outing me as a biter, she doesn’t need to know that….yet….” she winked in Kai'Sa’s generally direction, causing Kai'Sa to blush furiously and look away. Ahri snorted. “Sorry about her, she’s rude- just ignore her.” “Hey now-” “ANYWAY, This won’t really be where we’re staying!” The gumiho twirled around before coming to a stop before Kai'Sa. “We’re actually just here so we’re closer to the studio, which also doubles as our office. But while you’re here, let me show you the rest of the place.”

 

    Ahri motioned to a rather spacious living area with a flat screen TV so large Kai'Sa couldn’t say she’d even been aware they were made that large. The more she saw, the more she realized how rich these people were. “This is the living room! And the bar where Eve is sitting also has a kitchen behind it.”

“A kitchen?” Kai'Sa perked up immediately. Ahri nodded. “I love cooking- am I allowed to cook my own meals?” the older woman laughed. “Only if you share. I’m joking, it’s yours to use whenever. And come up here.” Ahri grabbed Kai'Sa’s wrist and started leading her up the stairs. “So this-” she stopped at the first door, giving it a thwap. “This is the first guest bedroom; it’s empty. That’s the second and third one, down there.” She pointed to the door next to it and then the one across the hallway. “And the two others are bathrooms, the first two guest bedrooms share one. Mine is that one at the end there. So you can take any of these rooms except mine, of course.”

Kai'Sa nodded. “Where does uh...Evelynn...sleep?”

“Downstairs, there’s another room in the corner of the living room. Don’t go in there unless she invites you, it’s off limits!” She cackled at this, as if it was quite the joke; Kai'Sai laughed nervously, remembering how intimidating the tall woman had been. _She’s shorter than you, idiot._

 

    Ahri suddenly turned and looked at her curiously. “Hey, where’s your luggage? You did bring some until all your belongings are shipped, right?”

Kai'Sai blinked, slightly caught off guard. “Huh? Oh yeah! They got left in the hallway when you uh, yanked me in.”

Ahri laughed, and Kai'Sa blushed. Her laugh came easily, pure and genuine. It was cute, and...very loud. Kai'Sa’s ear twitched ever so slightly, but she smiled, then giggled. Ahri grinned. “Yeah, sorry about that! I’m a little excited about this project- Let’s go get your stuff!”

 

* * *

 

    Kai'Sa crossed her legs behind her, spread across Eve’s lap like a cat as she watched Ahri thumb through a pile of papers.

K/DA had only been together for 3 months, and now, Ahri wanted to add one more. Well, to be more precise, Evelynn had suggested it; but as soon as the words had left her mouth, Ahri had jumped on it. And now they were hunting. Ahri sighed and sat back. “Honestly, girls, I’m not even sure what we’re looking for at this point. It’s Kai'Sa all over again!”

Kai'Sa stiffened. “What about me?”

Evelynn chuckled, running a finger through Kai'Sa’s hair and down her scalp. “What, did Ahri not tell you the tale of how she just about gave up?”

“I did not give u-!” “She’d been in the states for 3 weeks, the day she found you was her last day there-”  
“Eve!”

Eve smiled coyly, leaning back as she continued to stroke Kai'Sa’s head. “Then you tell it!”

“Hmph!” Ahri leaned forward. “Fine. Yeah the day I found you was my last day in the states. I thought I was about to leave empty handed; I think the spirits blessed my whines! If you whine enough, they’ll answer, apparently.”  
Eve snorted. “I don’t think that’s how that works, honey.” “Shut up. Anyway, yeah.” Ahri beamed at Kai'Sa, pointedly ignoring Eve. “You’re a blessing! I’m really glad to have you on.”

 

    The dancer blushed, burying her head in Eve’s legs. “Jeeze you make me sound like I’m amazing.”

Eve smirked, giving Kai'Sa a solid thump on the forehead. “You are pretty great Bokkie, don’t kid yourself.” “Augh!”

Ahri gave a tutt. “Now now, you’re going to make poor Kai'Sa upset. We still need to figure out exactly what we’re looking for.”

The kumiho leaned towards both of them, passing them copies of emails. “We’ve taken email applicants- we’re looking for a rapper here, and I’m not really seeing anyone who even looks remotely interesting, are you guys?”

Kai'Sa shook her head, shuffling through the handful that Ahri had passed her. “Yeah, no, not really. I’m not really qualified to like...well, I’m not really experienced here, but…”  
“No.” Eve finished for her. “Absolutely nobody. So there’s nobody to call in for an in person interview. Nobody worth it, anyway.”   
“Right.” Ahri stood up, stretching and then pacing; Eve knew this pace. “So we’re back at square one. We either need to broaden our search, or we’re going on another personal scouting mission. I didn’t want to so soon after my previous trip, but...if it has to be done.”

    Eve closed her eyes, humming softly. “I’ll go this time. We’re probably going to have travel to meet whoever we do find, if we didn’t have to travel to find them in the first place.”

Ahri paused, staring at Eve thankfully. “I appreciate your offer, Eve. If you’re up to it, then yes, I’d love that.”

“Then it’s settled...now, let’s just hope we can find someone first so I don’t need to be spending weeks traipsing around the world. It gets boring after awhile.”

 

* * *

 

Ahri leaned back in her car as she closed the door behind her, pulling out her phone and hitting speed dial. The keys were in the ignition, but she wasn’t about to leave any time soon. The phone only rang once before the receiver was picked up, and silky voice answered. “Hellooo darling!”

“Eve.” Ahri was excited, and it practically hit Evelynn through the phone. “Look at your phone, I just sent you a video.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment, and then some clicking. Then some feedback as Ahri heard the familiar sounds of the clip she had just sent to her best friend. Silence again.

“Well?”

“So who’s this supposed to be?” Evelynn’s voice was careful, and suddenly reserved. Ahri knew this voice; it was the sound of business. “Her name is Akali.”

“Akali? Hm. She’s good. She’s very good.”

“I know!” Ahri squealed- Evelynn pulled away the phone from her ear with a impatient hiss. “Really, gumiho?”  
“I’m sorry, I just- I think she’s the one. If we can get her...if you can get her….”

“Oh dear. I did tell you’d I’d be the one to travel this time, didn’t I. Hmph.”

“You diddd.” Ahri chirped, finally starting the engine. “So are you still up for it?”

“I promised. Yeah, I’ll go. I’ll depart soon.”

 

* * *

 

    Evelynn sighed, brushing the hair from her face as she watched the martial art class conclude. Her target stood at the head of the class, waving goodbye to her students before sighing and turning to Evelynn, who was leaning against the arch of the spacious pagoda-style building that they stood in the shadow of.

“You must be Evelynn.”

“And I presume you’re Akali.”

The short, well built girl nodded, tilting her head. “A...Ah-”  
“Ahri.”

“Ahri, sorry. She said you’d be arriving later today or tomorrow.”  
“She got my times confused; and I got out of checking early.” Eve straightened, dusting her shoulder offer. “But I’m assuming you’ve been fully briefed as to why I’m here.”

“Yep. So you and Ahri and Kai- Kai'Sa, yes? You guys are starting a group, and you need a rapper. And you saw my video.”  
“Yep.” Eve closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Why was talking suddenly so hard?  She’d spent enough of the class standing there visually consuming Akali. She didn’t need to keep awkwardly undressing her. It was unprofessional. “Ahri actually called me before I got here- she said you signed the contract already?”

 

    Akali, who’d been maintaining a wicked poker face, grinned suddenly. “Yeah. I’m all about this. It sounds fun and I want to be a part of it.”

Eve blinked. This girl was incredibly blunt, and very much to the point. She liked it. “You do realize this is going to be a lot of work, right? We’re building this from the ground up. We have a label, but we are only going through them for safety reasons, we’re entirely self sustaining at this point, but the label is doing the bare minimum for us. We’re doing just about everything.”

Akali nodded,still smiling. “Yeah, I’m ready for a challenge. Truth be told, I’ve never done something like this- wait, you kinda already knew that. I mean I made that music video, but yeah, I’ve never been like, _big_ , like this. In a big project.”

Evelynn  dipped her head in concedement. “Yes, we’re aware of this. Kai'Sa is new to this as well. But Ahri and I have been doing this for years now. We’re by no means experts, but….” she flashed a wicked grin that was quickly swallowed by her stoic and unreadable business face. “We’ll make sure you guys have an idea of what you’re doing.”

 

    The rapper nodded again, smiling. “I trust you guys will. I’m all game, but I’m gonna need some time before I can join you all. I need to help my uncle Shen find someone to replace me running these classes, and I...well, I just have some loose ends to tie up before I come.”

Eve tilted her head, sliding her ever-present shades off her face, folding them against her chest. “I can’t object, that’s understandable, but how much time are you thinking?”  
“No more than two weeks.”

“Good.” Evelynn smiled wryly. “We’re hoping to start getting this thing started in earnest within the next three months, so, time is of the essence.”

The rapper bowed, still smiling- Eve was beginning to wonder if she ever _didn’t_ smile, outside of when she was trying to keep a poker face. “I understand. And I’ll be ready.”


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some tension between Eve and Akali, and Ahri, being Ahri, feels the need to call Eve out on it.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving!” Vi was crying. Akali groaned as the large woman hugged her so tightly she thought her ribs were going to break. “Vi, look. I’m gonna come visit, okay? Now can you please stop...you’re hurting me.” “Oh, I’m sorry!” Vi promptly dropped the shorter woman and stood back, giving her a slap on the shoulder so powerful Akali winced visibly. “I’m serious though.” Vi turned, taking another swing at the punching bag and meeting it readily as it swung back toward her, a loud thunk sounding in Akali’s ears as she punched it, again and again, her speed increasing until she was moving like lightning. “Once you get big you’re not going to forget me, are you?”

 

Akali laughed softly, turning to back to her own punching bag. Akali had asked to meet Vi at the gym just as much to say goodbye as to get in some practice, and she wasn’t about to waste time simply talking. Besides, it allowed her to concentrate better. “I’m not trying to be facetious, this is huge. I think it’s a good thing, but I’m definitely gonna make sure I keep in contact, I promise.”

Vi nodded, giving a nod without taking her eyes off her target. “Look man, I’m not gonna try to change your mind, I just don’t wanna lose my best boxing buddy! The coolest ex a woman could ever have! You’re a cool ex, you know that, right?”

 

Akali found herself cringing, nearly getting clocked by the bag in a return arch. “Do you just go around bragging you still hang out with your ex or something? That’s weird, dude. People are going to think we’re still hung up on each other or something.”

Vi laughed. “No! I’m just saying, of all my exs- I don’t have many, but that’s not the point- you’re a really good friend. I never felt like things got weird between us, y’know?”

 

The shorter woman shrugged, but couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true. Which is weird because it’s not like either of us are that mature, heh.”

“I think we just realized we made better friends than lovers, that’s all. Anyway!” Vi stopped punching, sidestepping the bag as it swung back and turning to Akali again. “I’m pretty sure your flight is bright and early in the morning, and it’s almost 11. You should go get some sleep.”

 

Akali frowned and furrowed her eyebrows; he concentration was broken just long enough for her bag to swing back and catch her in the gut, sending her stumbling backwards. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and arm, righting her quickly. “Sorry!”

“No it’s fine, I distracted myself realizing what time it was.” Akali muttered, forcing herself to balance on her own two feet and shrugging Vi off. “I guess you’re right. I’ll call you before I board, if you’re awake.”

Vi grinned. “Of course I’ll be awake! I always go to the gym before work.”

“Tryhard.”   
“Nerd.”

 

* * *

 

When Akali knocked on the studio door, she wasn’t exactly sure what she’d been expecting. Some manager to answer? An employee of some kind? No. The door was flung open and a very tall woman who seemed to be made of 90% legs and long purple hair stood grinning in the frame, dressed in simple lavender pajamas. “Oh my gods, hi! You must be Akali! Eve has been going on and on about you!”   
“I have not! Kai'Sa I swear I’m going to kill you!” A faint voice that Akali recognized came somewhere from the back of the studio; Akali tried to peer in, but didn’t have much of a chance to scout out the scene before Kai'Sa led her in, the door swinging shut behind them. 

 

A cute woman with blond hair and...fox ears? Ah, Ahri, was sitting on a large sectional, a heavy oak coffee table between her and a second sectional, where Evelynn has just sat down, handing a mug containing what looked to be tea to Ahri, before leaning back and giving a small smile and a nod to Kai'Sa and Akali. “We-” “Welcome!” Ahri interrupted Eve, who gave her a withering look. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She stood and skipped over, giving Akali a quick hug. “This is Kai'Sa and Eve- wait, I guess you’ve already met Eve, and Kai'Sa is, well, Kai'Sa.”

“Hey!”

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Bokkie, you’re just a very definitive presence.”

 

Evelynn motioned for both of them to sit- Akali watched as Kai'Sa crossed the room in a stride before collapsing on Ahri’s lap, making herself comfortable. Well, this was weird. Akali coughed and took a seat beside Evelynn as Ahri began talking, properly introducing everyone, and offering Akali a drink, who shook her head in polite refusal. No, she was far too busy trying to ignore Evelynn. She hadn’t looked at her much since sitting down, but she could feel her piercing golden gaze on the side of her face, and to say it was distracting was more than a bit of an understatement. So instead, she tried to devote all of her energy into listening to Ahri as she began explaining the plans for K/DA, and that they hoped to get started right away, especially in writing songs. It made time seem to fly by, and pretty soon, Ahri was standing, smiling. Akali blinked, mildly confused. 

“Anyway, I hope that’s still something that appeals to you as an artist!” she was smiling now. Akali had absolutely no idea what she had been saying before this statement. “Uh, yeah, totally. I appreciate you bringing me on, I’m honoured you liked my raps so much.” she muttered, trying to refocus. Apparently ignoring something by focusing on another thing meant you took in nothing around you and got lost in your own thoughts. At least, that’s what it meant for Akali. Ahri nodded. “Awesome. Well, it’s almost 6 now, so I think it would be wise to head home and show you around the apartment so you can pick a room-”

“Don't let her fool you, it’s a penthouse!”

“Kai'Sa!”    
“What!”

Akali found herself chuckling, and she agreed; penthouse or apartment, it would be nice to get settled.

 

* * *

 

It did not take long for Akali to learn much of the quirks of the rest of K/DA. Ahri was very facated. She was very nice, of course. But she had a business face, and a play face, and she would switch sharply between these. Kai'Sa tried, she really did. That being said...she was distracted by everything. She was beyond sweet, which made it understandable that both Ahri and Evelynn seemed to dote on her. However, everything and anything was new to her, and she was easily made anxious. And Evelynn….Akali wasn’t sure what to make of Evelynn other than she was goddamn intimidating. Akali was sitting on her bed, losing herself to her train of thought. Evelynn...hmph.  The diva was a presence. You could always tell when she was around, even if she wasn’t watching you with those cold golden-amber eyes that were near impossible to read.

 

Akali found herself thinking back to when she had first met Eve in person, when she had come to visit her at the grounds of her family's dojo. She remembered trying to remain as collected as she possibly could, but Evelynn had been watching her the entire class, and gods….it felt like she was being consumed. Torn to pieces. It had been...terrifying. And yet, despite this feeling, Akali couldn’t help but feel herself drawn to her. The woman was like a magnet. A magnet who could probably kill her without a second thought. She shuddered. Everyone knew about Evelynn. She’d been famous. She was famous. And the rumors surround her love life. All those men. Akali had to wonder if there was any substance to the rumors that she was involved, but it seemed suddenly foolish. How could she? Surely such a famous person couldn’t get away with  _ that _ many disappearances. There was no way.

 

Swinging her legs off the bed, Akali stretched, before walking to her bedroom door. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t at least slightly alarmed when, upon opening the door, she came face to face with none other that Evelynn. The older woman had one fist raised as if she had been about to knock, and she paused upon seeing Akali open the door. She gave the younger girl a wry smile. “Ah. There you are. Kai'Sa made dinner. She wanted me to let you know you’re free to come eat with us.”

Akali tried to speak, but in the place of legible words, only a squeak was ushered. Eve was watching her, eyes as impossible to read as always, although she looked mildly amused. “You you know, I’m not going to hurt you….unless you ask. You can speak.”

“Eh-!” Akali’s face turned bright red. Who said things like that?! “I- I know! Um, I’ll be down in a minute!”

 

_ Slam! _

 

Akali shut the door in Eve’s face, steadying her breathing. This woman was etching away at her confidence every day, and Akali had absolutely no idea why, how, or what to even do. She hated feeling helpless, and gods did this woman make her feel like an absolute child.

 

Downstairs, Evelynn joined Kai'Sa and Ahri, who were sitting down to a heavenly smelling veggie and beef stir fry. Kai'Sa looked up as Eve entered the kitchen-bar, frowning slightly. “Is Akali not coming?”

Eve shrugged. “She said she would be down in a minute.”

Ahri smirked. “I heard that slam.”   
“I make her nervous.”   
“Eve, pray tell, who besides me and maybe Kai'Sa do you  _ not _ make nervous?”

“Mm. Good point.”

Just as she had promised, though, Akali soon joined them. She looked hunted, and Kai'Sa gave her a concerned glance. “You okay Li?”    
The rapper smiled stiffly. “I’m good.” Her tone did not invite further conversation, so Kai'Sa pointed to the bowls and instructed her to help herself to whatever she wanted. They all watched in stunned silence as Akali piled her bowl so high they weren’t even sure more food could be placed on it before sitting down beside Kai'Sa and...inhaling. They were not even entirely sure she chewed- the food vanished. Eve raised an eyebrow. “Do you always eat like this?”

Akali didn’t meet her gaze- she was studying the scraps of noodles in her bowl. “I’ve been here four months now, I think I can stop pretending like I can act like a lady.”   
“Fair enough.”

 

Ahri coughed lightly, interrupting them. “So! I got the email back from the label.” She was beaming. They all looked at her, expectantly. She grinned. “They absolutely loved what we submitted! Especially the one we wanted to call pop/stars. They think we should start with it….and they think we could debut it with a music video.”

“Holy  _ shit _ !” Akali looked stunned- Kai'Sa squealed. “This is amazing!”   
Eve simply hummed, but even she looked please. Ahri, still grinning, nodded happily. “Well done everyone. Obviously these are just suggestions from Riot, we don’t have to start with pop/stars, but...what do you guys think?”

Kai'Sa was smiling so widely that Akali was wondering if her face would crack. “I think we should! I think it’s the best we’ve done so far, and holy shit- Akali, your rap is amazing! You are actual fire!”

Akali blushed, looking away. “Thanks, Bokkie.”

“She’s right.” Eve’s voice sounded softly- Akali had to work hard not to choke on her own saliva. Evelynn’s praise was sparse, but it was always genuine. Ahri nodded. “You really gave the song the variety it needed. But everyone did really well, and I’m beyond thrilled to make an entire damn music video!”

 

* * *

 

A whole fucking week. An entire week of filming in a scratched-up, mutilated subway car. With Evelynn. When Akali had agreed to filming this, she had not realized how much alone time she would spend with the imposing diva. Well, obviously the camera crew and director were there, but...Eve was the only one who was making her trip over her own two feet. She groaned as she slid down the wall oc the car, trying not to scream. Eve and the director had finally approved this final take, and she could finally say she was done. This was much, much harder than she had expected. With a sigh, she buried her head in her arms, drawing her knees to her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and dared not open her eyes. She knew who it was, and she wasn’t sure she could bear to meet their gaze.    
  
“You did really well.” Eve’s voice. Akali forced herself to look up, offering the diva a droll smile. “Not sure about that. With the amount of times I straight up fell over sideways, I’m not sure how the director ever found a good enough cut for the video.”   
“Oh, you’re over exaggerating. Trust me, there were plenty of clips. We just wanted the perfect one, that’s all.”

Akali sighed again; the car stopped and the door slid open. They were at the final station, where they were scheduled to get off before the car was sent to be scrapped at the subway yard. Eve straightened, offering a single declawed hand to Akali, who begrudgingly took it as she stood. 

 

Outside on the boarding platform, Ahri and Kai'Sa were waiting, talking quietly together. They looked up as Evelynn and Akali approached, and Kai'Sa ran to greet them, folding them both into a hug. “I heard you guys are done!”

“We’re all done, Bokkie.” Eve gave Kai'Sa an affection pat on the head, and a little scritch; Ahri stood back, pouting, which Eve was ignoring. Akali, for her own part, tried to swat away the slight twinge of jealousy. Jealous? The fuck. Kai'Sa finally stepped back. “Okay, so Ahri and I were  _ totally _ thinking we should go out for a celebratory dinner! There’s a really good ramyun place, it’s super fancy- are you interested in coming, Akali?”

“You had me at Ramyun. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

It was very early in the morning by the time everyone in K/DA was back at the penthouse, and it was very slow getting up the stairs- both Akali and Ahri were drunk, and trying to keep the rogue and the gumiho corralled was a task Eve couldn’t help but wish she was at least being paid for. But it wasn’t entirely a lie to say that those moments when Akali let her half-carry-half-walk her were worth it. She still wasn’t sure why, but she found herself increasingly drawn to the young rapper. And not in her normal sense, wherein she wanted to fuck her silly. No...there was something more. She was cute as hell, sure, but it was more amusing than normal to see how much Akali squirmed under her gaze. Whenever she spoke to her, her face lit like a flame. It was absolutely...adorable.

 

When they reached their floor, Kai'Sa ran ahead to unlock the door, leaving Eve to scrutinously stare Ahri down as her friend tried to make another escape- she was giggling like a mad woman, but even she was brought down by Evelynn’s intense golden eyes. “Eveeeeeee I swearrrr, dis is the last time…”

“The last time what, gumiho?”

“The last time I let you let me drink this much!”   
“Ahri, I told you stop and you said every time I tell you to stop, you would take another shot.”   
“Okeh...that’s not the point.”   
“That is very much the point. And then you dared Akali to beat you.”

“Ohhhh...yeah sor...sorry aboot that.”

 

Once they reached their apartment, Kai'Sa and Eve both helped Ahri and Akali to their respective beds. Eve left to get both of them a glass of water end meds for their bedside table, and by the time she had delivered Ahri’s and returned to Akali’s room, Akali was sound asleep. Without a sound, Eve placed Akali’s water down, and found herself watching the rogue rapper’s face. While it was red from the influences of all the alcohol she had drunk, it was still soft and peaceful, lost in the serenity of sleep, and Eve couldn’t help but find herself admiring this. With an annoyed sign, entirely with herself, she reached over and pulled up the blanket on Akali’s bed, tucking it in before turning and leaving quietly. 

The next morning, Akali awoke to find Eve sitting on the end of her bed. For some reason, she wasn’t entirely surprised. “Eh? Eve?” Eve tilted her head. Akali’s voice was rough; it sounded unused and worn. Cute.

“I was going to wake you….I brought some meds and water last night, and Bokkie made you some spicy ramyun she wanted me to bring you.”

Akali sat up slowly, groaning as the room began to spin. “Gods fucking damn it all.” she muttered, reaching for the meds and water. Eve hummed, amused. “Maybe you shouldn’t drink so much next time.”   
“I don’t back down from a challenge!” 

What a child. Eve hummed again and shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Akali swallowed two tablets, quickly setting them back down when Eve reached over, handing her a tray with a large bowl of ramyun; exactly what she needed. Breaking the chopsticks apart, she dove in, leaving Eve to watch as she once again inhaled the entire bowl with what seemed to be a single breath. Fascinating.

 

Standing, Eve walked to the door, pausing partway through the door. “Don’t forget to bring that down with you when you come. Don’t leave it to get moldy.”

“I won't, don’t worry!” 

Akali couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when Eve finally shut the door behind her. She’d survived more alone time with the diva. Being alone with her had become...easier. Spending so much time with someone filming like that kind of forced you. That being said….Eve’s presence was still something Akali found herself struggling to manage, and she wasn’t sure why. 

Sighing, she rolled out of bed, leaving the tray and bowl on her bed, and she stripped down and rolled open her closet, picking out a simple pair of sweatpants and a cropped tank top for the day. Just as she was about to slid her shirt on, her door swung open. “Akaliiii, are you awake!?”

“Ahri!”

Ahri was standing in the doorway, grinning at Akali, who was currently...stark naked except her underwear and bra. Akali hurriedly pulled the shirt down as far as it would go before glaring at Ahri, face crimson. “Honestly, do you ever knock?”   
“No not really. Anyway, I totally have some news I wanna share with everyone, you should come downstairs soon, Eve and Kai'Sa are already down there.”   
“Please go away.”

“Fine. Cute underwear by the way!” And then she was gone. Akali tried hard not to bang her head on the wall as she grabbed her sweatpants and yanked them on before walking out through her partially ajar door to go join the others.

 

By the time she got downstairs, the other three were already talking, and she felt like she was intruding as she took a seat on Eve’s sectional, next to Kai'Sa and Eve, who was sitting to Kai'Sa’s right. “Oh good, you’re here now. Okay so!” Ahri clapped her hands, something Akali noticed she did often when she was excited. “You two have heard of the house Eve and I own on the outskirts, right?” the question was directed at Akali and Kai'Sa, both of whom nodded. “Well, since we’re done filming and recording for the time being, I wanted to ask if you all would like to go there for awhile. Eve and I really only set up shop here so we were closer to the recording studio, and we’re kinda ready to head home...what say you guys?”

 

Kai'Sa gave an excited nod. “You guys kept talking about it, I’m totally ready! How about you Li?”

Akali groaned. “I just started getting comfortable here.”

Ahri smiled sympathetically. “I know, but you’ll love this place. Your room will be much bigger...and there’s an in-home theater for all your Jackie Chan movies. “Okay I’m in.”

“Well that was easy.” Eve snorted. Ahri kicked her across the space separating them. “Yes! I promise you’re gonna love this place.” 

 

* * *

 

Ahri had been right. Watching Akali run around the house like a cat on catnip was probably the most hilarious thing she had seen in a long time, and Eve was watching her judgmentally as she doubled over, trying not to choke on her own laughter. “You’re enjoying this far too much.” Eve voice came flatly. Ahri righted herself and gave her friend a grin. “Come on, she’s adorable.”   
“That she is.” Eve’s voice was quiet, but Ahri’s keen ears still picked it up. And they perked up significantly. “Oh, is that affection I hear? Do you like Akali?”

Eve huffed. “No! Stop prying, you insufferable bitch.” 

Ahri grinned and gave her a poke. “That I am, but it sounds an awful lot like you do.”

“Hmph.”

 

Akali suddenly popped out of the basement door, looking feverish. “Holy shit you weren’t kidding about this theater! God I am going to watch SO many movies, you have no idea! And all this kitchen spa- and I saw my room! Oh my god it’s so big-” and she was off again, investigating. Ahri was laughing again, and Eve was stalking away in a huff.

 

Up in her own bedroom, Eve closed the door behind her and sank down into the loveseat nestled between the two grand windows that filtered light between her heavy silken curtains. Gods, Ahri had gotten a little too far under her skin. It annoyed her when she became easy to read, although it didn’t help she had just blurted  _ that _ out.  _ Eve, that was your own damn fault. Don’t be such a feelsy idiot. _

Standing, she walked to her closet, throwing the double doors open and flipping the switch on inside, illuminating a second room that was nearly as big as the first, and lined with shelves and racks the likes of which would make most collectors envious. Evelynn wasn’t exactly a fan of clothes, and as such, those she did end up liking were a bite on the...risque side. And her night clothes were no exception. She ditched her current crop top and skirt in favor of a lacy pair of panties and a short shirt, barely covering her equally as lacy bra. The less clothes, the better, although she found herself wearing more than she had when it was just herself and Ahri living together. Mostly because Kai'Sa had a habit of bursting into her room to cuddle when she had had a bad dream. With a sigh, she let herself sink back onto her bed, burying her face in her sheets.

 

As soon as her eyes were closed, her thoughts became consumed by the rapper. And for once...she indulged. If she kept pushing them away like this, she would never be able to come to terms and deal with the problem that was her feelings. Which sucked, because Evelynn hated feelings with a passion. But Akali…. Eve loved all her girls. She had known them all except Ahri a little over a year now, but they had become key parts of her life in that short time. She definitely didn’t want them anywhere but here, but at the same time...she didn't want them to get any closer. Especially Akali. Akali, who had become far closer than Eve had allowed herself to realize. Akali, who had been eating away at her thoughts, becoming a bigger and bigger part of them.  _ I used to wonder how  _ everyone  _ was doing. Now I wonder what  _ she’s  _ doing. And  _ then  _ what they’re doing.  _

 

Fuck.

 

She groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow closer as she felt her shade trying to creep in. It wasn’t like these thoughts mattered. Nobody was capable of loving Evelynn, not truly. That much she had convinced herself over these years, and it was a solid method of making sure she never got too close to anyone.

 

* * *

 

The mall was not a frequent place the girls attended. Largely due to Ahri and Eve’s tendency to be recognized, which drew fans like flocks, especially since the release of POP/STARS.  It had become worse over the past few weeks since it’s debut, and it annoyed Eve to no end that Ahri wouldn’t allow her to leave the fanatics a few reminders that touching her friends was off limits. Mostly because it didn’t seem fair. But today, the mall was a necessary evil; Ahri needed to go to a store that sold her favorite perfume, and Kai'Sa wanted to get a few more pairs of pajamas.

 

It had gone smoothly, for the most part. And, thank gods, they were almost done. Akali stood outside the store Kai'Sa had entered with Eve, and was thumbing through instagram, leaving replies to fans. Ahri had gotten bored and had gone in to look with Kai'Sa, which was not all the surprising. Even she was starting to get bored. Akali didn’t get bored! Well, she did, a lot, but she wasn’t about to admit that in front of Eve, who was standing there with her arms crossed, unmoving. Unflinching. Was she...even breathing? Finally, Kai'Sa came bouncing out of the store, Ahri not close behind. “Okay, I’m done! Sorry I took so long! I found a bunch of cute stuff on sale and I had to try it all on! And I bought all of it!”    
  


Akali arched an eyebrow at her. “All of it? Really, Bokkie?” “Yeah I’ve gotta show you when we get home; oh my gods it’s great, Ahri said I looked cute in all of it, that’s why I got all of it.”

Ah, Kai'Sa. You never had to wonder about her train of thought in regards to anything; she would tell you. Akali snorted. “Okay then, as long as you’re happy.”

All four girls looked up abruptly as they all heard the sound of scuffling; a young man was behind escorted by two security guards towards the entrance. As if sensing their eyes, he looked up. Akali felt something strange in the pit of her stomach, and she would have been wise to listen to that feeling, for the man broke into a grin and charged towards them. “Holy shit it’s Akali!”

“H-h-hey, whoa!” the fan was suddenly there, grabbing her, pinning her against the wall, her back and head aching where she had been slammed. Akali’s eyes went wide, and her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in. “Would you sign me? Right here-” Eve was suddenly there, grabbing the fan by the back of his shirt and spinning him away, her face bent in a rage. “Get off her!” 

The diva’s voice was a dangerous snarl, the fan on the floor, the woman towering over him menacingly. But her fury was suddenly redirected when she caught the sound of Akali crying, and she spun around, pulling the rapper closer. Akali felt herself being pulled, but she was too shocked to respond or even move as Eve sank to the floor with her, holding her tightly. She faintly heard Ahri directing security to remove the erratic fan, and she felt Kai'Sa sitting down beside her, hugging her too. She wasn’t sure why she was crying. She’d had fans get too close before, but being pinned against the wall like that by a total strangr...her back still ached where she had hit the wall.

 

She felt Eve and Kai'Sa helping her out to the car; the ride home seemed shorter than normal, and she was grateful to collapse on her bed. She felt Eve still there, sitting quietly on the side of her bed. A gentle head in her tangled hair, humming softly. And then she was asleep, her mind too exhausted to continue to attempt to sustain a state of consciousness.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up, she found herself tucked under her blankets.  _ Eve _ . She looked across the room at the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. Shit. Sitting bolt upright, she swung her legs out of bed, hurrying to get dressed before rushing down the multi-landing flight of stairs. “Sorry I slept in guy.” she blurted, spotting everyone sitting around the tv. Ahri looked up, her face full of concern. “Akali!” She stood, rushing over and giving the rapper a hug. “No need to apologize, we were hoping you would sleep in. There’s some rice cakes in the kitchen on the counter, and Kai'Sa made me some kimchi, there’s leftover in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

 

Akali smiled, trying to extract herself from Ahri’s arms, and instantly finding herself closed in by Kai'Sa. She sighed and leaned into them, allowing herself to enjoy it. Eve sat on the couch, watching them, and Akali couldn’t help but find herself wishing she would join them. Both Ahri and Kai'Sa finally let her go, and she smiled sheepishly at them. “Thanks, guys.”

“For what?” Ahri exclaimed, hands on her hips.   
“Worrying about me, I guess. It’s nice you care.” Akali laughed, shrugging. “I dunno.”   
“Of course we care, you’re our friend.” Kai'Sa chimed in; Ahri nodded in agreement. “Honestly, I’m sorry you had to experience that. It caught all of us off guard, or we would have stepped in sooner.”

 

Eve nodded, arms crossed. Her eyes burned with a rage that made Akali step back nervously. “I would have shredded him.” Ahri sighed, giving Eve an exasperated look. “People like that aren’t worth the risk, Eve, you know that.”

Evelynn simply huffed, looking away as Ahri turned back and motioned to Akali to sit where she please. Without thinking, Akali stepped across and sat down next to Eve, who gave her a mildly surprised look as Kai'Sai and Ahri returned to their seats. Akali dipped her head. “Thanks for last night.” she muttered quietly. Eve didn’t reply except to humm softly, putting a hand on Akali’s knee and sending shivers up her spine. Then they were all talking, giving Akali all the excuses she needed to take her mind off Eve’s hand. It wasn’t quite enough, however, and Akali found herself thinking thoughts that were causing her face to grow increasingly warm. Hoping Eve hadn’t noticed this, she risked a sidelong glance at Eve, who was watching her with an even, unreadable expression. Well fuck. So much for not being noticed. She swallowed and looked ahead quickly, seeking out anything, anything else she could look at. 

 

This was goddamn awkward.

 

* * *

 

If Akali and thought things were awkward before, they didn’t get better. She had found herself more comfortable in Eve’s presence over the past few months. And now it was all down the drain. Every time Eve spoke to her, Akali stuttered like a fool. Every time she turned around, she found Eve watching her curiously, unabashed, unconcerned she’d been caught watching. Every time Akali saw Eve...she herself had to stop herself from staring, and she felt like an idiot. And then they were alone one day. Kai'Sai and Ahri had left to speak to the label managers about...something. They had said what before they left, but Akali had been too distracted. And so Akali spent 3 hours tiptoeing around the house, trying to avoid Eve, when her stomach called her to the kitchen and she forced herself to make a packet of ramyun. She definitely wasn’t surprised when she turned around and saw Eve, leaning against the kitchen’s archway.

Watching.

 

Akali had had enough. She straightened,lying to herself about the amount of confidence she actually felt as she met Evelynn’s golden amber gaze with her own bright azure. “Eve, for fucks sake, why are you there every time I turn around? It’s creepy as fuck!”   
“I like watching.”

Well, that was more of an honest answer then she was expecting. She stared wordlessly. Eve stood up, pushing herself off the wall on which she leaned. “Akali, I do have to ask you a question, though.”

She was walking forward. Akali was walking backwards. Eve was in her space, Akali was pushed against the counter; she couldn’t get away. Her breath was coming fast, low and a bit too loud. “I’ve seen you watching me too. I’ve seen your looks. Even when you think I’m not looking.”

Akali blushed, trying to look away, but Eve was holding her chin lightly. Akali could have pulled her head away, but she let it be guided to face Eve full on. Eve tilted her head curiously. “Why is that, Li?”

Akali swallowed, their eyes locking. “I-I..”

“You’re curious, are you not?”

Fuck. Akali closed her eyes. “I...I don’t know. Eve, please-”

“Please, what? If I’m bothering you...tell me.”

Akali swallowed again, trying to slow her breathing. Silence. Eve smiled. “You’re easy to read.”

A growl- it came from Akali. “What do you want?” She wasn’t about to let Eve get under her skin so easily.

“I want to know what these looks mean. What your intention is. I want to hear it from your mouth.”

 

Akali closed her eyes, trying to stop herself. Stop herself from talking. Stop herself from screaming. Telling the truth. But Eve was still there, uncomfortably close. But Akali wanted her closer. But Akali- she gritted her teeth, eyes snapping open. “I don’t know, Evelynn. I guess you’re right, I’m curious. I...I don’t know.” Then Eve’s face was close. Oh so close. Her breath was soft on Akali’s face, much calmer than Akali’s, their noses almost touching. “You don't know? Or you don’t want to say.”

 

_ Slam! _

  
“We’re home!” The front door swung open, saving Akali from answering. Eve tilted her head with a knowing smile, giving a long, lengthy pause before stepping away from Akali and vanishing through the arch. Akali was left breathless and struggling as Kai'Sa bounced through the kitchen, looking excited. “Akali! Akali! Holy shit we have some great news- Wait, Ahri, does Eve know already or should we wait?”

“Naw, feel free, I messaged her right after we got out.” Ahri was standing in the arched entryway, looking studiously at her phone, pecking away at it. Kai'Sa turned back to Akali, not even noticing her stunned expression. “So guess who’s going on a tour?!”   
“Eh?” Akali turned her gaze to Kai'Sa slowly, still dazed.   
“Akali, we’re going on a tour!”


	3. Impatience

The months leading up the the start of the tour were absolute insanity, with a schedule so tightly packed Akali felt like her feet would drop off from exhaustion. A large portion of it was practice- continual singing, dancing, even simply moving. Ahri and Eve seemed largely unbothered by it, and Akali supposed both if them were used to it by now. Kai'Sa was enthusiastic, but was clearly stresses, and Akali couldn't help but feel bad for their tall, sweet-natured dancer. Thankfully, Ahri seemed to have noticed this, and frequently took Kai'Sa aside, always checking in on her, while Eve would bring them all drinks from various cafes local to the production studio they were working at, always being sure to bring Kai'Sa's favorites.

 

Akali found herself watching Eve more and more freely. Since their confrontation, they had had many more, all interrupted. All of them building more butterflies in her stomach. All of them steeling her with more confidence to face the next one. Regardless, she still found herself caught off guard that evening when they had retreated to their individual dressing rooms, and Eve was there. It was the same dance as always. Akali would allow herself to be backed into a corner, Eve's body pressed against hers. But this time, there was no knock on the door. No shouts from directors, or nervous requests from set assistants to call for the makeup and costume artists when ready. 

 

The stereo Akali had brought to play her music drowned out the sound of her own breathing; but the particular song, [Play With Fire by Sam Tinnesz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzVQkO92wNw), wasn’t helping the mood. At all.

 

_ Insane, inside, the danger gets me higher, _

 

Nothing came to save her this time, and now, she felt her blood running, cold as ice. Evelynn was so close...so goddamn close, arms around her back, under her ass, then beneath her knees, pulling her closer across the makeup counter she sat on. 

 

_ I love the smell of gasoline _

 

The look in her eyes was predatory, and it scared Akali. This time there was nobody here to interrupt them. This time, it seemed, she was not going to escape this. And yet….she didn't want to. 

 

_ I’ve always liked to play with fire _

 

All of this tension that had been building up over the past few weeks was screaming for relief, and with the two women nose to nose like this, Akali realized she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Eve by the fur trimming the tops of her sleeves and pulled her, their lips crashing together unceremoniously as Akali pulled her in, her mouth messy, unfocused and desperate. 

 

_ I ride the edge, my speed goes in the red, _

 

She felt a hand in her hair, pulling her in, holding her against Eve's lips, only letting her go long enough to catch her breath. A tongue, then; Akali welcome it, all her attempts to regulate her breath fleeing out the window as it entered, Akali prodding back, exploring tentatively before Eve suddenly pulled away, studying Akali's face with a curious, unreadable expression. 

“Rogue.”

Akali swallowed, meeting her gaze. “Eve.”

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I-Im beyond sure. You can't go teasing me like this for weeks and then expect me not to want you.”

Eve smirked. “I suppose you're right. I just...wanted to make sure you wanted this too. You're easy to read about most things, but…”

She grabbed Akalis chin, pulling her in for another kiss, this one quick and fleeting. “In regards to me, I want to be entirely sure as to what you feel.”

 

Akali blinked, then blushed, looking away. “To be honest...I really like you. I have for awhile, but I wasn't sure. I didn’t know how to bring it up, or if I even should.  I am now. Please kiss me.”

Eve obliged, kissing her again and again, along her jaw, nibbling gently on her ear, down her neck, her razor-sharp canines grazing her skin each time. Akali shuddered, leaning in to Eve's touch, desperate for more. And Eve was largely compliant, hands running down her back, down the back of her pants, first squeezing her, then pulling her in again, grinding her against Eve's midsection. Akali whimpered softly as she felt Eve continue to explore, teeth still teasing her skin. Eve paused.

 

_ Hot blood, these veins, my pleasure is their pain. _

 

“Do you remember what I said, all that time ago?”

“N-no...when?”

“When we first really met. I said I wouldn't hurt you...unless asked. So if you want me to…” Eve was leaning in, the side of her head against Akali's, mouth so close to Akalis skin that her breath was creating condensation. “You'll have to ask.”

 

_ Watching as the flames get higher... _

 

Akali felt blood rush to her face, her voice still breathy, and she swallowed nervously. “I mean .. I kind of like it….rougher…”

Eve leaned back and gazed at her, expression serious. “I won't do anything unless specifically asked; if I don't know you like it, it's not happening. That not entirely specific enough.”

Akali nodded, suddenly understanding why, and feeling a tad less embarrassed. “I see. I guess that's understandable. In that case….I do enjoy biting, scratching too. Like, hard. So go crazy I guess.”

 

Eve grinned devilishly, before murmuring “As you wish, rogue.” and then leaning back in to her. Akali gasped as she felt teeth pinch her shoulder skin, and sharp nails prick the sensitive skin on the back and side of her neck, holding her. Gods, Akali whimpered, needy as she arched into Eve, who was leaving marks all down her shoulder, her arm, her chest. Oh gods, her chest .. suddenly hyper aware of the clothes pressing into her skin, Akali pulled back, yanking the sleeveless crop top she was wearing up and over her head before discarding it somewhere to the side. Eve purred, moving her attention down, kissing each of Akalis exposed breasts in turn before taking her right nipple in her mouth, sucking on it as she made eye contact with Akali, who was now even redder than before. It was unbelievably hot to look down and see Evelynn sucking on her tits, and she couldn't help but groan softly, her hand moving up to tangle in Evelynn’s soft magenta hair. And then, Eve did something that gave Akali cause to suck in her breath, biting her lip.

 

_ Rite of passage, classic maverick _

 

A leg moved up between Akali’s thighs, slowly, the lowermost part of Eve’s thigh against Akali’s entrance, putting pressure that instantly drove Akali mad- the air hissed from between her teeth as Eve shoved her against the mirror. The yelp it elicited from Akali caused Evelynn to pause, looking up at Akali, who was wide-eyed, expression suddenly closed-off. It took several soft callings of her name to snap her out of it, and Akali gave herself a shake, meeting Eve’s concerned gaze.

 

“Akali?”

 

“I...sorry.” Akali looked away quickly. “Sorry, I was just thinking about that...the guy.”

Eve straightened up just enough she was level with Akali again, grabbing her face lightly and pulling her in for a kiss that was so tender it caught Akali off guard. When Eve pulled away and tilted her head, for the first time, Akali could actually...feel what she was thinking. It was a noxious mixture of rage and a primal hunger that told Akali to pull away, and she did; but not because of that. Evelynn’s eyes glowed with a soft, almost sickly golden light, pupils missing, and with her mouth slightly ajar like this, revealing two canines that Akali had always felt were slightly too long, she looked positively demonic. It frightened her only for the brief moment it took her to realize the anger was not even remotely directed towards her, but towards someone else.

 

“I will never let anything like that happen to you again. He can thank Ahri he’s not dead right now.” Evelynn’s voice sounded like venom- malicious, and so quiet Akali almost missed it. But she did think she was hallucinating as something like shadows seemed to bleed from Eve’s edges, coupled with the sharp golden points of what looked like the tails she wore during performances floating just behind her. But whenever Akali tried to look at whatever they were directly, they simply weren’t there- surely, she was going insane right now. She took a deep breath- focusing. Eve’ eyes had stopped glowing in the short time she had looked away, and yes- she was definitely now questioning herself. And yet...she couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, “Eve, your eyes were glowing?”

 

Eve was not often one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but she did manage to look mildly startled. She even broke eye contact for a split second- but only a second, before she smiled wryly. “They do that when I’m upset, I suppose.”

Akali simply stared. Eve gave a small frown. “As if you’re not used to magic with Kai'Sa’s shoulder pads and Ahri’s goddamn ears and tails…”

Akali blinked. That...was true. And yet...this was different, somehow. What she sensed from Eve was far more….dark. It was sinister. Wild and animalistic. Hungry.

 

_ Unstoppable, legendary animals. _

 

She wasn’t entirely sure why she had ever chalked Eve up to a mere human. Her personality alone was too much for most humans to handle. And that would entirely explain Eve’s tendencies to just appear out of seemingly nowhere. And now she was staring at Akali cooly. “Do you fear it?” The energy she had sensed from the older woman earlier was bleeding everywhere, making the edges of her vision dark with shadows.

Akali swallowed. “I don’t fear  _ you _ . I mean you’re still intimidating as hell….I know you could kill me if you wanted to.”

Eve actually chuckled. “Why would I want to, though? If I did...I couldn’t keep doing this.” She leaned in, and kissed Akali slowly. This time, Akali didn’t retreat from Eve’s face, her touch- she accepted it eagerly, and returned it. Whatever Eve  _ actually _ was, if this was how she was to die, so be it. This was what she wanted.

 

_ I’ve always liked to play with fire. _

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Evelynn brought Akali back to the house, Ahri and Kai'Sa had already been there for quite some time, and they looked up from a movie on the TV in the living room- Well, Kai’Sa did. Ahri was curled up on her lap munching popcorn, covered in a blanket. Kai’Sa was wrapped in her own blanket, but she was sitting upright and was the first to see the front door open. She arched an eyebrow at Eve, but asked nothing. Instead, Ahri, from where she lay, perked up, pushing herself into something of a seated position, and smirked. “We were beginning to wonder if something had happened to you two.”

 

Akali opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Evelynn. “We stopped to get some dinner.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie. After the conclusion of fucking her senseless, Eve had driven her to a small hole-in-the-wall ramyun place that she had sworn to Eve til she was blue in the face had the best ramyun in town.

Eve had abstained from eating anything, but had watched with a bemused smile on her face as Akali wolfed back several bowls. Apparently getting screwed to that intensity left you feeling like you could eat out an entire restaurant. 

 

Kai’Sa gave them a skeptical look, and Ahri chuckled before laying back down. “Whatever you sayyy~!”

Akali blushed and excused herself, crossing the main hallway and skipping up the flight of stairs to her bedroom, where she shut the door behind her and threw herself on the bed with a groan. Every part of her body still ached from what Eve had put her through. Gods….she reached a tentative finger up and touched her face, where a single red scratch traced along her jawline. It had not really broken the skin, but gods did it sting. It sent a shiver down her spine, and a smile ghosting across her lips. She sure as hell intended to get more of those. She hadn’t really realized she was in to scratching and biting until Eve had really started, but holy shit was she in to it. The thought alone, of Eve doing that to her, marking her like that, sent a new wave of arousal coursing through her body, and she had to roll over and bite the blanket, groaning softly. It was still hard to believe everything that had happened tonight. That being said...as hard as it was, it wasn’t anything she wanted to forget any time soon, and so she lay there for hours, committing every detail, every phrase spoken to her memories.

 

* * *

 

This was the last week before they left on their tour, and Eve could feel the tension from everyone in the house. Especially their leader, Ahri, who had been trying her best to remain calm for their two youngest and newest members of the music industry. This would be their first ever tour, and they were understandably flustered and run ragged. Eve had lost count of the nights her door had quietly swung open after everyone else had gone to sleep, and Akali and crept quietly into her room. Evelynn would always pull her close and stroke her hair until she fell asleep, sometimes muttering quietly in her slumber, sometimes snoring softly. 

Evelynn hated her beauty sleep being interrupted. Normally. But for some reason, nights like these, Akali curled against her stomach and chest like this...it made her feel things she hadn’t realized she was capable of feeling, and it took much of her self control not to stay up all night, studying the sleep-softened features of Akali’s face. So she would force herself to lay her head down, and close her eyes, submitting to the human impulses of her mostly-human form.

 

The morning following was an unusual one. Usually, Eve would wake first, raise Akali from her sleep, and she would return quietly to her room before the others stirred. This time, Akali found herself awake, Eve’s arm around her middle, the diva fast asleep. It was Akali’s turn to roll over and study Eve’s face. It was relaxed in a way unaccustomed to the  normally deadpan, unreadable expression she normally wore, and Akali found herself smiling like an idiot. It felt like hours, days even, that she laid there and watched Eve sleep, watched her chest rise and fall, her lips twitching occasionally as if she was trying to scorch some imaginary foe with her signature “I am displeased” face. It was cute, and Akali couldn’t help but feel mildly disappointed when Eve’s eyes finally slid open. The disappointment melted like early morning dew when Eve flashed her a small smile. “Darling, you’re staring.”

“Like you don’t? I can tell you were staring at me most morning you wake me up.”   
“Fair enough.”

Akali rolled over so she was straddling Eve, their faces a mere inch apart before Akali closed the gap, and they found themselves locked in a kiss that began slowly, as it always did, before it progressed to more exploratory acts; a tongue, roaming hands. Sometimes it went places. Sometimes Akali would pull her close and they would lay like that for a few minutes before she headed back to her room. And as much as she regretted it, it was one of those days. Everyone would be up soon. Neither of them were prepared to tell their group mates what had been going on between the two of them, although Akali suspected that  _ they _ suspected something was up. But she wasn't about to give them fuel for that fire.

 

The day passed with its usual grind. Hours of practice, hours of rehearsal. Then home to tie up loose ends, make phone calls, eat, and sleep. Rinse and repeat. It had become so mundane at this point that, despite their anxieties and apprehension, both Akali and Kai'Sa were ready for the tour to start already. There were only a few days left to go. It was Tuesday, and their plane departed Friday. 

 

Akali was just about to head to bed when Ahri called every into the kitchen for a meeting. Despite being just as stressed as the rest of them, if not more so, she looked excited, and Akali had to try hard not to be annoyed with her. Peppy people annoyed her when she was tired. 

“So, I just wanted to check in with everyone since we'll be even busier the next two days- Akali, Kai'Sa, you're both totally packed already, right?”

“Yeah!” Kai'Sa replied. Akali groaned. “Mostly. I'm still waiting for one of my outfits to dry, but I have everything else packed.”

Ahri shrugged, frowning slightly. “Close enough, but try not to leave anything last minute or it'll end up forgotten.”

“Yeah I know.”

Ahri passed both Akali and Kai'Sa a little note card, before pulling out two slightly larger ones, one of which she handed to Eve. “And these are our last two do lists as far as band related business goes. Kai'Sa, Akali, I've tried to give you two less to do since this is your first tour, but next time;” she winked, before laughing, “I expect you two to pull your weight!”

Akali snorted and looked down- the joke was funnier because, well, at least at a glance, it seemed that as compared to Ahri's, she had only one less thing to do.

“Also, there's something else.”

Akali glanced up. What else was there, really? She just wanted to go to bed.

“Eve, Akali.” Ahri was leaning in, resting her head on the backs of her hands, which were folded together neatly, her ears twitching mischievously and an impish, wicked grin on her face. “Do you two think I'm stupid?”

They both stared at her, before Akali managed out, “What?”

Ahri smiled again, tilting her head ever so slightly. “I know you two are seeing each other, you know. More than just as friendly band mates.”

Evelynn was sitting with one leg over the other, head on her hands, watching Ahri through partially closed eyes. She didn't seem even remotely surprised. Not that much could shock or surprise Eve. She noticed things many people didn't know, and seemed far older than her years. Which made sense to Akali, now knowing what she did about her. Akali, on the other hand, felt her face flushing bright red. “How did you find out?!” her voice came far harsher than she intended, almost snapping. Ahri gave her a knowing but kind smile. “Akali, ever since came you've been side-eyeing Eve thinking you were sneaky. And ever since we've been rehearsing at the studio, I've noticed you two often went off with each other. And then you came home late the other day. It all clicked. I'd figured it out some time ago, truth be told, but that just confirmed it.”

“Ugh.” Akali put her face down, groaning. Was she really that obvious? As if she'd read her mind, Ahri snorted and turned to Eve. “Eve, you've not been that sly either. I see the way you treat Akali. Don't think I haven't.”

 

It was now Eve's turn to look slightly ruffled, but her facade was quickly put back up, and she blinked owlishly at Ahri, expression unreadable. “Now I just think you're making things up. I haven't treated her any differently than you or Kai'Sa.”

Ahri smirked, her ears back as she gave Evelynn a triumphant smile. “Is that so? Then do I get some late night cuddles too?”

Radio silence.

“Thought so. Anyway,” Ahri was speaking to both of them now. “I'm not mad, honest. Frankly, I'm happy for you two! I was starting to think Eve was never going to get serious with someone.”

“Hey-”

“ _ But, _ ” Ahri cut Eve's protest off with a raised hand. “I do have a recommendation. This either needs to continue to stay private, and I mean absolutely no indication to the public you two are together, or you need to come out officially.”

 

Eve sniffed. “We know.”

Akali blinked. “Why though?”

“Because,” Ahri was giving Evelynn stare. “Rumors will start, and people can be nasty. They either don't need to know, period, or you need to come out directly so they don't have the chance to speculate. The tabloids are always up Eve's ass anyway, the last thing we need is to give them more shit to make rumors up about and spread more false information. And the other thing to keep in mind is, well...you know how it is around here. People might judge you. I mean, people will judge you. But if rumors get out, it might be worse, so… You two don't need to take my advice, but I strongly suggest you do one or the other.”

 

Akali glanced at Eve, the back to Ahri. “I'm fine with people knowing if Eve is.”

Eve shrugged. “I don't know why they need to  _ know,  _ but yeah, I'm fine with that. Whatever.”

Kai'Sa had been relatively quiet the entire conversation, but she broke into a grin and lept from her chair, embracing Eve and Akali in a tight hug. “I'm so happy for you two! You're  _ adorable!  _ Holy shit!”

Akali groaned. She loved Kai'Sa, she really did, but her hugs were like steel traps.  _ Oh my Gods, my ribs! _

 

Ahri smirked again, her tails twitching and curling mindlessly behind her. Akali had learned that whenever Ahri was feeling especially sanguine, she would show all her tails; often, she would disguise all of her tails into one, although Akali noted that at any strong emotion, really, she would allow all of them to show. 

“Also, I had this idea for a super cute insta post if you did decide to announce it.”

Akali narrowed her eyes at the gumiho. “And that is?”

 

Akali wished she hadn't asked. Ahri had instantly dragged them all outside and had directed Akali to sit on the hood of one of Eve many expensive sports cars, particularly her favorite, a custom magenta Lambo the speed demon had often used to take Akali sailing through the streets late at night on a quest for ramyun. It had given Akali pause as to whether her life was worth eating ramyun at 3 in the morning. Eve was standing behind Ahri, frowning.

“Don't scratch it with your shoes.”

“I'm not going to! ...Blame Ahri if I do.”

“Hey! Okay, so now I just need you two to like, kiss or something. I'm gonna take a picture.”

“What?!” Akalis voice came as a squeak, her face red. Eve smirked. “Is kissing me really that unappealing all of the sudden?”

Akali felt like she was going to die right then and there. “N-no, that's not what I meant and you know that! Just, kissing on command or whatever is weird.”

“Gods you're such a virgin.”

“No I'm not!”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with that if you are…” Kai’Sa, sweet as always.

“Then kiss Eve and stop being such a baby.” Ahri, a little shit, as always.

 

Evelynn had stepped around Ahri and had moved closer, not giving Akali much of a chance to protest, or be nervous; not that Akali would have protested much anyway. The moment their lips touched, the rogue felt her apprehension melt away as Eve pressed her body into her own, holding her head in her hands, an absent thumb stroking the loose hair at the back of her neck. Fangs grazed her lower lip, Eve’s nose brushing against the side of hers as she turned her head ever so slightly. Holy fucking shit. Akali could not stop perseverating on Eve’s lips, which felt like velvet on her own, so very soft. Demanding. Domineering.

 

_ Snap! _

 

“Got it! Boy I feel like Paparazzi. Okay, you can stop trying to remove her face Eve, look at this, let me know if you two like it, personally I think it’s super cute.”

Eve stepped away from Akali, casting her a small smirk. Akali knew she deserved it. She looked like a dazed puppy. Before Eve could take the phone from Ahri, Kai’Sa, who’d been sitting on the pavement next to Ahri’s feet, popped up and grabbed it. “Oooo, let me see!” she squealed, grabbing it from Ahri enthusiastically. She looked at the screen before squealing again. “Oh my gods this is adorable!” Eve swiped the phone from the excitable dancer’s hands and gave it a once-over. “Yeah, that’s pretty cute I guess. Li?” She offered Ahri’s phone to Akali, who took it gingerly, as if she was being passed hot coals, and forced herself to look. She wasn’t sure if ‘cute’ was the word she would have used to describe that image. She felt the heat from her face rush to between her legs, and she swallowed uncomfortably  as she handed the phone back to Ahri. “I, uh, yeah, t-that's fine.”

“Great! Okay, here, I’m gonna show you this one more time cause I had to put a filter on it because I’m not sure if you girls knew but black and white looks uh-MAZING on everything? And A caption. Okay, here,”

 

Ahri stepped toward Akali, giving her the phone one more time. Well, the black and white certainly wasn’t helping her arousal, that was for sure.

 

_ To the one person Eve wouldn’t kill for scratching her car! _

 

Haha, very funny. Akali ducked her head, embarrassed, before handing Ahri the phone, which she passed to everyone in turn before posting. “Well, that’s done.” and now it’s time to make sure you two,” she was staring dead on at Kai’Sa and Akali. “Finish packing, because I’m not hearing any whining about forgotten articles!”

 

* * *

The JFK Airport was choked with bodies bustling here and there, and it was overwhelming. Kai’Sa especially was clearly anxious, and the rest of the girls had formed a protective half-circle around her, Akali even carrying Kai'Sas baggage for her, as they navigated their way out of the main building to the pick-up zone, where a driver hired by the label was waiting for them. It had previously been discussed that they would rent a room, but much to their surprise, Akali had pointed out they could just stay with her sister. Which had come as a mild shock to everyone.

“Wait, you have a sister, Akali?” Kai’Sa had perked up, interested. Akali had shrugged, looking embarrassed that she hadn’t mentioned this in the almost-2-years she had known all of them. “Yeah, her name is Irelia. She runs a school much like my uncle Shen, but she kind of wanted to, y’know, get away from it all, so she moved to the states and started her own here. She’s actually a dancer, Kai! You’ll probably really like her.”

Kai’Sa had fangirled at this, and Ahri had smiled. “If she’s anything like you, I’m sure we’ll love her!”

 

Now, they were pulling up outside the house, an old brown-bricked building nestled in one of the many suburbs in New York State, covered in Ivy. Akali blinked. She hadn’t been here in over 8 years, and it looked much different than she had remembered, with Asian accents and decorations having been added at some point. As soon as she stepped out of the car, the door flew open and a medium-build, well-balanced looking woman with ashy-raven hair stepped out, her face set in something not quite a scowl, but not pleased. She was dressed in tight black pants and a hot pink fitness shirt, sort of casual, but not really. She watched Akali walk up the driveway, up to the front steps...Akali stood, gazing, azure meeting azure. Silence. Then, the woman darted forward, kicking Akali’s legs out from under her; Akali was caught off guard, but she did not go down without a fight, grabbing the woman by her shirt and using the momentum to hurl herself to the side, punching the woman square in the gut. Ahri gave a startled yelp and started running towards them, Kai’Sa close behind; Eve was already there, but before she could reach out to either of them, they started bickering aloud, giving cause for the other three members of K/DA to step back and stop.

“Ow! You are such an asshole!”

“Ha! And you’re still as predictable as every, you always try to trip me!”   
“And you punched me in the stomach!”

“Agh!” Akali rushed her, but Irelia side-stepped and tripped her again, sending her flying through the open front door. “You bitch!” Akali shouted as she steadied herself against something she had crashed into before marching back outside, scowling. Irelia simply smiled at her, eyes sparkling. “You still can’t beat me, sis.”

“That’s because you make me mad before I can even think!”

 

Ahri coughed lightly, and Akali flashed her a guilty smile, embarrassed. “Uh, sorry guys. This is my sister, Irelia...uh, Irelia, this is Ahri;” she pointed to Ahri, then Eve and Kai’Sa. “And that’s Evelynn, we call her Eve, and Kai’Sa.”   
Irelia gave a short bow, nodding to each of them in turn. “It’s nice to meet you guys finally, Akali talks about you guys every chance she gets. Especially you, Eve.” There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and Eve spared Akali an eyebrow before turning to acknowledge her sister. “Thanks, it’s nice to meet you too. We didn’t even know Akali really had a sister.”

“Hey!”   
“You wouldn’t, I don’t think any of us really talk about our family much, Akali especially. There’s too many exciting flavors of ramyun to discuss.” Irelia explained, laughing at her own joke. Akali scowled at her. “You are such a bully.”

“Whatever you say sis. Anyway, everyone, feel free to bring your bags in! I’m glad you guys are staying with me for a bit, so make yourselves at home!”

 

* * *

 

It was weird, being in her old room again. And it was just as she had left it, too; Irelia hadn’t touched a thing, although the fact her shelves and trophies were spotless implied she had been in to at least dust on occasion. Her beds cover blanket was still the one she had gotten when she had been in to anime she couldn't even remember the name of now, her walls littered in posters, some from the same show, others, different. There were several Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan posters, framed and apart from the rest. And her small shelf of assorted trophies and medals from martial arts. She had only lived here a 4 years, but she had made this room her home in that time. When she had first stepped through the door, it had been like stepping back in time, and she shuddered.  She had felt Eve put a hand on her shoulder, and she had been embarrassed. “Sorry, I was really in to uh, anime and stuff.”

 

Eve had merely snorted before hugging her close; Akali had sighed softly, resting her head in Eve’s chest. Eve wasn’t actually much taller than Akali, but the height difference was enough for Akali that she let herself feel small and fragile in her embrace. It felt...nice.

She stepped back suddenly, curious. “Why are you up here? I thought you were staying in the basement bedroom.”

Eve shrugged. “Your sister helped me move my bags already. I just wanted to see your room. It's as cute as I thought.”

Akali rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“Don't be like that.”

“Sorry.”

Akali stepped around Eve, grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs. “Okay, enough staring at my weeby room, Ahri messaged me earlier and said she-”

“There you two are!”

Ahri was standing in the archway to the kitchen, grinning. “Irelia and I were talking and we both thought it would be really fun to go out for dinner. Our first performance is in like...two days, yes, so it would be wise to kick back while we can, the next few weeks are going to be crazy.”

Kai'Sa , who had appeared from down the first floor hallway, where Irelia had shown her her bedroom, blinked, then gave a small excited jump.  “That sounds super fun!”

Akali was still hung up on what Ahri had first said. “ _ More _ crazy?”

Eve, who was standing behind her, snorted. “You haven’t seen anything yet, rogue.”

“Don’t frighten the children, Eve!”

“Rogue? You call Li-Li Rogue?”

“You call her Li-Li?”

“Guys!” Akali looked like she wanted to disappear into the ground. Better if it just swallowed her now. Irelia and Eve exchanging nicknames for her was the last thing she wanted to be present for.

 

Ahri, thankfully, changed the subject for her. “If we want to get in before the dinner rush, we should go now. Irelia helped me pick out a surprise place, it’s super fancy so it would be fun if we all got dressed in nice clothes.”

Akali groaned. That was not the subject change she was hoping for. “I can't just wear my -”

“Nope, nice clothes! Nice! Clothes!”

Irelia laughed. “You haven’t changed a bit Li-Li.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“No.”

“Okay, let's meet back here in 20 minutes all ready, okay?”

There was some muttering, mostly from Akali, but they all agreed and departed for their respective rooms.

 

It didn’t actually take Akali that long to get into the long black thigh-split dress she had brought. As far as dresses went, she actually liked this one. The thigh split allowed her legs to move relatively freely, which was imperative. Just in case she needed to round-house someone. Or something. It was  sleeveless, too, which was a plus, just two finger-width straps that arched over her shoulders. Still, it was a dress. Pants and shirts were always going to be the best. She sighed and sat down, looking at her phone. 17 minutes until she was supposed to be back downstairs. So she was only slightly startled when someone knocked on her door. Who had beat her to getting changed so quickly? She stood, opening the door to find Eve.

 

And the look on Eve’s face was actually priceless.

 

The older woman looked her up and down, her face lightly tinged red. She actually looked shyed for once, although Akali couldn’t help but stare herself. Eve was sporting a dress of similar design, although it was double slitted, deep cranberry, with laced, windowed sides and a steeper v-neck that swooped just a bit too low to not stare. Evelynn finally spoke.

“I want to rip that off of you.” 

“You can, but then I’d have nothing to wear.”

“Mm, what a shame.” Eve was pulling her close, kissing her lips, then her neck. Akali had to fight hard not to let her excitement get the better of her. It was the hardest thing she’d ever done, because she could have said the same thing to Eve. That dress had no business hugging her curves so tightly, and Akali was mildly concerned she was just going to drool over her all night.

Oh goddamn-well if she did.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant Irelia and Ahri had picked was a level of fancy Akali wasn’t sure she’d ever seen before, or would see again. She could tell this was a favorite haunt of the wealthy, as they sat and milled about in small groups, although a few businessmen sat alone at the bar. Ahri ordered a steak so rare it most likely had only but on the flame long enough to thoroughly heat it through. Irelia ordered the same, although hers was completely well-done. Eve had ordered some kind of salad with chicken on it; it didn’t interest Akali that much, and Evelynn hardly touched it. Kai’Sa had ordered some extraordinary dish of grilled and assorted fruits, with a side of steak and some other small samples of proteins. And of course, Akali had ordered their sole ramyun dish. It was rotating flavors, but tonight had been spicy. Thank fuck. Not that she would have turned down any other flavor.

 

“So, Li-Li.” “Don’t-” Irelia smirked as she cut off a small portion of her steak. “I’m not gonna stop, this is ingrained. How’ve you liked things so far?”

Akali tilted her head. “Like what? What things?”

“You know-” Irelia gestured to the table, a sweeping statement of everyone there. “You’re making it big now. You’re famous and stuff!”

Akali shrugged. “I dunno. It’s weird. I got assaulted by a fan and people want me to sign their tits- I can get on board with the latter.”

Irelia snorted, although she looked concerned. “Does that happen a lot? With the fans, I mean?”

Ahri hurriedly interjected before Akali could open her mouth. “No, not usually! It was just a crazy fan, he was dealt with. Normally we have security and stuff, but we were out shopping.”

“It’s not going to happen again.” Eve added softly. Irelia smiled. “I like you. I was always beating up Li’s bullies in school.”   
“Hey! I stood up for myself!”

“Yeah, and then I stood up for you for good measure.”

Kai’Sa laughed. “Don’t worry,  _ Li _ , we don’t think any less of you.”

“Oh my gods you guys are impossible.”

Ahri smiled sweetly in Kai’Sa’s direction. “Oh, you, standing up to someone?”

Now it was Kai’Sa’s turn to look huffy. “You guys are just mean.”

 

Irelia laughed at all of them. “Actually, you guys are hilarious. If you ever decided to leave the music industry, you could totally make it was comedians.”

Eve wrinkled her nose. “No thanks.”

“Akali could.” Kai’Sa offered. Akali chuckled, taking another mouthful of ramyun before answering, “Naw, I’d suck.”

Ahri snorted. “I’d make it as a storyteller, maybe. Or a stripper. I’d do either, both are fun.”   
“Jeeze, those are polar opposites.” Irelia was giving Ahri an unreadable look, although she had a half-smile on her face, as if she was trying not to laugh.

 

Akali rolled her eyes. “You guys are weird. Anyway,” she stood, pushing herself away from the table. “I’ll be back in a few, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and see what they have at the bar.”

She wove her way through the spacious dining room, pausing to ask a waiter where the restrooms were before following the hallway she had been directed down. It was long, the marble floor making her footsteps echo as the noise of the dining room and main house fading behind her. The bathroom itself was surprisingly quiet; a woman in waitress uniform, a simple black dress, exited the first stall, gave Akali a friendly nod before she paused to wash and dry her hands. Akali hurried to the second to last stall and closed it behind her, giving a sigh of relief as her bladder was finally emptied. She’d forgotten to go just before they left, and had been holding it in for almost 2 hours.  _ Idiot _ . She dried herself up and stood, letting her dress cascade back down her legs in an onyx rush.

 

“Akali?” a familiar voice suddenly sounded from near the front of the restrooms, and Akali blinked, surprised. Eve? “I’m down here.” she quickly turned, peeking the stall open. Eve stepped toward her, a wicked smile on her face. Akali groaned internally. She didn’t like that look. It always meant she was up to something. Tonight was no different. She slipped in the stall- it was, thankfully, just roomy enough for two people to fit inside comfortably. Or maybe not thankfully. Oh boy. Eve was leaning down, kissing her neck slowly, a tongue running up to her jaw. “I don’t want to wait til we get home.” she murmured. Akali squirmed, trying not to whine. “What if someone comes in?” she hated how breathy her voice sounded already. Eve had hardly touched and, and she already felt like a puddle.

“Then we’ll just have to be quiet…” Eve was kissing her now, biting her lower lip, pulling on it gently. Gods. Akali found herself returning it, weak to Eve’s touch. Her mouth grew more demanding, her tongue exploring Akali’s, only pulling away long enough to give a small huff of laughter “You taste like ramyun.”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.”

 

Her hands roamed downward, grabbing Akali’s ass; and then she paused again, looking Akali directly in the eyes, gold orbs meeting azure. “Do you mind if I use my lashers?”

Akali swallowed. She knew what Eve meant; she had seen them that first time, those ghostly tails she had thought were a scarf that she could materialize at will. They looked sharp. She shook her head, and Eve smiled. Gods, her expression was so ravenous, her eyes glowing softly. The tails wrapped around her wrist, pulling her arms behind her, holding them there.  _ Didn’t know I was into this, oof. _ Eve was kissing her again, pulling her straps down, palming her breasts with one hand, sliding her dress just down to her waist where it rested on her hips, moving a leg up between her thighs to stop her from sliding down. Akali found herself grinding against the sudden pressure. She was far hornier than she’d realized, and she was thankful Eve didn’t seem to be playing around with what short time they had; she was moving down, pulling Akali’s dress up, watching her face and smirking as she pulled her pantied down to her knees. They were already soaked, and this had not escaped Eve’s notice as she leaned in, slowly running her tongue over her labia before pulling teasing her legs further apart, two hands running down her inner thighs and forcing a whine from Akali’s mouth, her back arding as Eve immediately sought out her clit, showering it with enough adulation that Akali had to bit her tongue to stop herself from shouting. But she was squirming, enough that Eve picked up one of her legs, pushing it over her shoulder and holding it there so she didn’t have the leverage to move as much.

 

Gods this woman was evil.

 

She had not let up on Akali’s clit either, and had moved two fingers up to her entrance, teasing her just long enough to make Akali gasp audibly, desperately trying to keep her voice low as they moved in, slowly, hooking against the small uneven spot on her walls that made her finally shout as she arched her back, heaving. Eve paused in her ministrations, glancing back up at Akali with a smirk. “You’re cute when you’re trying to be quiet. Sure you don’t want to get caught?”

“Oh shut up!” Akali hissed, trying to remember to breath. This only made Evelynn laugh before returning to her work, her tongue becoming faster as she rocked her fingers inside Akali, digging the nails of her free hand into Akali’s outer  left thigh.

And.

Dragging.

Them.

Down.

 

Akali shouted again, soundlessly this time as her breath caught in her chest and escaping in a throaty, guttural growl instead, her back arching as she succumbed to the climax that had built so swiftly beneath Evelynn’s worshiping touch. The sting of the scratches burned all the way to the space between her legs, and as she came down from her high, shuddering, she closed her eyes at the thought of trying to ignore those throbbing welts until she could get home and she could get off again. Still, she whined as she felt Eve slide her underwear back up, letting her dress fall back down before she rose, pulling Akalis top back up, readjusting her strapless bra, before leaning in for another kiss that sent Akali spiraling back down into the pit that was her arousal. When Eve finally stepped back, she wore a dangerous smile that raised gooseflesh along Akali's bare arms. “Don't worry, I'll get you off properly when we get home.”

“I already feel like jello.”

The older woman smirked before pulling her out of the stall, where they both tried to casually wash their hands at the sink. But cleanliness was the last thing on either of their minds at that moment.

 

* * *

 

They only stopped at the bar to order, and Ahri looked them both up and down as they got back.

“20 minute wait for drinks, eh? The bar didn't look that busy when I went by.” The knowing simper on her face flustered Akali, who sat down and started stuffing her mouth with cold ramyun instead. Eve simply smiled and shrugged. “We got something a little complicated is all.”

 

Irelia was sitting at the end of the table, and was looking between the three of them. The expression on her face said that she was curious as to what they were talking about, but she also didn’t want to pry. She glanced towards Kai’Sa, hoping to find some help, but the dancer had suddenly become very interested in her glass of champagne, swirling it around and studying the tiny bubbles that rode to the top. This, more than anything that could have been said, made Irelia realize what was going on, and she suddenly turned fiery red, sitting back in her seat a little too fast and almost toppling herself backwards. Akali looked up sharply. “Irelia? Are you okay?”   
“Nope, I mean yep, I’m fine, everything’s good.”

Akali gave her a hard stare, but did not poke further. 

 

Ahri stood up, giving Irelia a sympathetic glance. “Do you want to come to the bar with me? I want to get a drink before we go.”

Irelia nodded mutely, agreeing too swiftly to the gumiho’s offer, and nearly knocked her chair over as she hurried to follow. She followed the singer through the small crowd that had gathered between the dining house and the bar, taking the stool she was offered before Ahri joined her, sitting directly next to her. She ordered for them both, a relatively strong drink Irelia was sure she would regret later. She wasn’t a huge fan of alcohol; she didn’t mind it on occasion, but it never sat with her well. All the same, she eagerly accept it as the bartender set it down infront her. It was gone before she realized it, Ahri’s too, and they ordered a second and third round. 

 

They had talked very little up to this point, but the alcohol had begun to loosen both of their tongues at this point. Ahri was staring into the depth of her glass when Irelia finally spoke.

“Is she good to her?”

Ahri didn’t look up at first. “Who?”

“Evelynn. To my sister.”

There was silence for a minute. When Ahri did speak, her voice was rough, and she wasn’t smiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Eve so in love. I was starting to think she didn’t even know what the term meant. She would kill if Akali asked  her to. Don’t tell her I said that.”

Irelia snorted, but the anxiety that had been battling inside her felt eased. “I was starting to think Akali would never find anyone who could put up with her insanity. You  _ can  _  tell her I said that.”

Ahri laughed. “Jokes on you, we all do. Your sister is something, and we’re all a bit crazy, I think. So she fits in well. She’s talented. And loved.”

“She grows on you. Kinda like a disease.”

“That’s awful.”

“Oh I know. I’m not being a good sister if I’m not being mean.”

Ahri laughed again as their fourth round was delivered.   
“So, I gotta ask, why don’t you live in Asia with Akali and her uncle? Eve met him when she went to meet Akali, she said he seemed like a nice guy, for a man.”

 

Irelia shrugged. “I don’t know. I came to the states with my mom after our father died. I never really got along with the rest of our family, neither did our mom. And I found a different style. I much prefer the sharp and pointy metal things. Uncle Shen and the rest of them….eh. Too much pacificity.”

Ahri nodded slowly. “Makes sense I guess. Why did Akali stay, though? She’s far from a pacifist.”

Irelia paused. That was a good question. But the answer was relatively simple. “You said it yourself. My Uncle Shen is a pretty good dude. He’s always been there for Akali, but he never tried to restrain her, he was a father figure to her, so I guess she wanted to stay around for that. She’s a little wild, but I guess he did a pretty good job raising her.”

Ahri hummed, studying her arm. “Yeah, I suppose. So what do you do here, then?”

 

Irelia sat up, trying to straighten the crick that had started to develop in her back while she had been hunched over. “I teach martial arts to the kids of the rich people around here. It’s a comfortable living. I actually used to be in the military, but I’m retired now.”

Ahri looked genuinely surprised. “Really?”   
“Yeah, I try not to talk about it, hah.” She was slouching again; the alcohol was making her dizzy, and the room was moving. “Ugh, I think I drank too much.”

Ahri leaned over and swiped the glass from her with an amused chuff. “No more for you then, Akali will kill me if I bring her sister back piss-drunk.”

“Cause you...you’re not drunk either.”

“Just a little.”

Ahri was standing up, grabbing her arm. Leading her. Gods she was tired.

 

By the time they got back to the table, Irelia had decided all she wanted to do was sleep. “We should...we should probably go soon.” That was Ahri. Akali was giving them both an exasperated look. “Ahri did you really let Irelia drink that much?”   
“It was just a few...a few glasses.” Ahri again. Just as tipsy.

Kai’Sa wasn’t a whole lot better off, but she was laughing now. “Gods we’re a mess. I guess Ahri is right, now would be a good time to call it quits….”

They were still talking, laughing, joking, but they were soon moving, walking down the street. A driver picked them up. That was the last thing Irelia remembered before she passed out on Akali’s lap.

 

* * *

 

When Irelia woke up, the house was quiet. She was tucked in her bad; when she rolled over, there was a note on her bedside table, and she gingerly reached out to grab it. The tiny movement sent pain from the base of her skull to her nose, and she hissed in annoyance. Idiot.

_ Morning Lia! Kai’Sa will make you breakfast if you want, just ask. Eve and I went out shopping, hope you feel better this morning! <^_^> Li-Li _

 

Irelia rolled her eyes at the little face, but couldn't help but smile. That also hurt. Goddamnit. She sat up slowly, groaning. Why had she decided to drink so much again? Ugh. She swung her legs out of bed and got dressed before she shuffled out of her room, glad it was on the ground floor. Standing in the doorway, she looked into the kitchen to see Kai’Sa seated at the counter, munching on some scrambled eggs. She looked up at the sound of Irelia entering, and smiled cheerfully. “Hey! Hungry? I actually already made some, I was going to wait until you woke up but I got hungry.” Irelia gave a short bow, quietly cursing herself as a fresh rush of pain pierced her head, but she thanked Kai’Sa and grabbed a plate. 

 

Kai’Sa had made eggs and biscuits, with a side of diced canned peaches, and it turned out to be the cure for Irelia’s hangover. She felt far better after she had wolfed it down, Kai’Sa looking on in amusement. “Your appetite rivals your sisters.” She remarked, smiling. Irelia glanced up as Kai’Sa took her plate. “It does? She still eats that much?”

“More, if I let her.”

Irelia chuckled. Why didn’t that surprise her? “Where’s Ahri?”

“I think she’s on the front porch, she had a call. Business and stuff.”

“Ah, I-”

 

The front door opened, and Eve marched in, Akali in tow, carrying several bags. Irelia turned as they entered the kitchen, Eve looking triumphant, Akali looking annoyed. Kai’Sa arched a quizzical eyebrow. “Akali told me she could run in high heels.” Eve declared

“I can, I just-”

“So we had to buy them because she broke them.”

Kai’Sa groaned. “Seriously you two? Eve, you’re supposed to be the sensible one, what the hell?”

“Hey!” Akali squeaked in protest. “I’m sensible.”

A three other women turned and stared at her dubiously. “Yeah, sure.” Irelia muttered under her breath. “Sensible people run in high heels.”

“Okay, look-”

Their discussion descended into bickering and cursing, but they were all smiling; Even Evelynn, who had probably the most terrifying grin of all of them, was laughing, and when Akali noticed this, she couldn’t help but stop and just  _ stare _ . Gods, it was the most gorgeous thing, watching Eve laugh. Whenever she was genuinely amused, she would try to stop herself; as if she didn’t want to allow herself to enjoy something so thoroughly, but always failed, her voice increasing in volume as she lost control. And then Irelia found herself watching the two of them, smiling anew as she gazed at her sister, who was watching Eve with pure adoration. Ahri had been right. The best kind of right.


	4. The Cute Pizza Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'Sa meets the stormy eyes of a fan while at a meet and greet, leaving her with a lasting impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaisivir unapologeticaly throughout the series; I just love it too much. Don't worry, ot4 is coming in unrelated one-shots and maybe an au, there's just too many to write about at once. HC Is one where Kai'Sa is always happy and loved ;D

The lead dancer of K/DA was a sight to behold performing her craft. Watching her dance was watching a sparrow in flight, a cheetah astride, a fish in water. She was made for it, and the ease with which she moved portrayed the sheer amount of time she had put into her skills. In their short time touring thus far, she had become famous for this, and the crowds always went wild whenever she was afforded solo time in the spotlight.

 

They finished tonight's performance with a bow, and a thank-you from both Ahri and Eve; Eve spoke hers in English, Ahri in Korean. Akali would sometimes open the show, but she didn’t always; she sometimes lost her nerve, and she would always let Ahri know before the show opened if she intended to or not. Kai’Sa was happier not to speak; the thought of verbally addressing all those people gnawed at her insides, and made her stomach toss with anxiety.

 

As they exited the stage and made their way to their dressing rooms, they stopped in the VIP section to sign some more merchandise. Security was heavy, and Kai'Sa felt relief from the suffocation as they ushered her and her bandmates into the room and moved to keep the small crowd from rushing them. 

“One at a time, please!” a voice from the front of the line, probably the head of security.

They didn't plan to stay for long; they had already done the VIP signing, but Ahri had decided to open it back up since they hadn't been able to get to many people. Everyone had agreed it was the fairest route, much to their label representative’s annoyance. As they sat down, they were approached one at a time by excited fans, some asking for pictures, some simply content with a signature. 

 

Kai'Sa had just finished signing some girls single when another, younger girl bounced up, eyes sparkling. She had a darker complexion, with deep, expressive brown eyes and short, ruddy-brown hair. She was followed by a taller girl of a similar complexion, solid brown hair in a long ponytail. Their eyes met, deep purple to stormy grey and green, and Kai'Sa found herself without words as the first girl reached her, still bouncing. “Hello! Oh my gods, you're Kai'Sa, right? I mean of course you are, I'm a huge fan! Would you sign this?!” She held up a shirt she had bought from the merch stand; it was one of their simpler designs, of portions of POP/STARS lyrics. Kai'Sa had to give herself a shake as she forced herself to stop staring, and she turned with a smile to the younger girl. “O-of course! Who do I make this out to?”

“Um, well I'm Taliyah, and- hey, Sivir, do you want her to put your name too?”

 

The taller girl and reached them and was standing beside the girl called Taliyah, and she smiled, giving Taliyah a small nod. “Sure, why not? You are keeping the shirt...right?”

“Yeah of course, but then I can remember you came with me! This is so cool!”

Taliyah kept talking as Kai'Sa finally bent her head to sign the shirt she had been handed. Taliyah was still talking when she finally moved away to get signatures from the rest of K/DA, but Sivir lingered behind a few seconds more; Kai'Sa could feel her eyes on her as she greeted the next fan, and it took most of her willpower to not turn and stare back.

 

* * *

 

It was downtime for K/DA, and everyone seemed to be making the most of it. They had a week until their next performance, and that Wednesday, Akali pulled Kai’Sa aside with a the shit-eating grin she always got when she needed a partner in crime and Evelynn was not readily available. “Okay, so I found this pizza joint that I really want to try, apparently it's legendary around here.”

Kai'Sa's eyes widened. She hadn't had pizza in so long… “I'm in. How far is it?”

“We can walk there but I called an Uber, I'm too lazy to walk.”

Kai'Sa chuckled. Of course they could, and of course she had. 

 

Kai'Sa had to admit, she was a little skeptical when they were dropped off. It was a hole-in-the-wall kind of place, crammed between a convenience store and an old brick building of downtown Chicago. But as soon as they entered. Kai'Sa's mouth began water. The smell was heavenly, and the state of the building was suddenly her least concern.

 

Akali led her to the back of the building, where there was an unattended counter, a bell in the middle: 'Ring for service!’ the note card beside it instructed. She tapped it and stepped back, waiting. There was immediately a rustle from the kitchen, and a girl stepped out, whom Kai'Sa recognized almost immediately. It was the girl from the signing. Taliyah? Kai'Sa couldn't remember completely. The girl, however, did, and her eyes grew wide as saucers as soon as she noticed them. “O-oh my gods! Oh my gods!”

 

Kai'Sa was pretty sure if her eyes got any bigger, they would pop out of her head at this point. Taliyah stood there for a minute before whipping around and disappearing back into the kitchen, where she heard muffled voices. Akali turned to look at her, perplexed. 

“What was that about?” She murmured quietly, leaning closer to Kai'Sa. Kai'Sa shrugged helplessly. “I think she was at our concert? I remember her from the signing.”

 

As soon as she said this, the girl reappeared, and of course...she was dragging the stormy-eyed girl behind her. Sivir. Kai'Sa's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson and she squeaked, immediately stepping back. But the stormy-eyed girl simply smiled, stepping up to the counter. “Hi guys, welcome to the 'Joint. Sorry about Taliyah, she really likes you guys.”

Taliyah was still gawking, standing slightly behind Sivir, looking between Akali and Kai'Sa, who was still trying to hide behind Akali, who was about as confused as they came. Akali returned Sivir's smile and nodded. “Thanks- I'm glad to hear that Taliyah.” she glanced sideways at Kai'Sa, who had stepped back again. “Um, give me a sec and we'll, be ready to order..”

She stepped, grabbing Kai'Sa's wrist and leading her gently away from the counter.

 

“Are you okay?” Her voice was a hushed whisper, her eyes full of concern. Kai'Sa put her head in her hands, groaning softly. “I'm sorry! I just, she's really pretty and I, I can't bring myself to talk to her.”

Akali stared at her for what felt like an eternity.

“You...you think she's cute? I mean she is, but you...you like her?”

Kai'Sa nodded mutely, looking close to tears. “I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot.”

Akali blinked, eyes wide. Suddenly, she covered her mouth and nearly doubled over, laughing. “Oh my gods! Kai'Sa you are adorable.”

“Hey! Keep it down!”

Akali apologized, her voice now soft. “Look, you're not an idiot. That's really cute. I'll order for you, okay? Just tell me what you want and I'll talk for you.”

 

Kai'Sa gave a sigh of relief, before reaching for a lightning-fast hug that made Akali grunt. “Thank you! You're the best.”

After they had decided what they wanted, Akali stepped back up to order, talking so calmly to Sivir that Kai'Sa wondered why she couldn't have just ordered herself. But when she tried to open her mouth to speak, no words came out, and she hurriedly took the nearest seat, feeling like a fool.

 

When their food came, Kai'Sa was able to lose herself for a short while. The pizza they had ordered was something Kai'Sa was beginning to think had been sent from a higher place. 

And then Akali ate the last piece.

Kai'Sa sat back with a groan. “Oh come on, you could have split it!”

“I saw it first.”

“Oh my gods, seriously? You are such a child.”

“I'm not the one who had to have their friend talk to their crush for them,” Akali teased gently, lowering her voice. Kai'Sa huffed and crossed her arms, looking away. “Okay, fine. Consider that piece repayment.”

Akali ducked her head as she tried not to laugh, and Kai’Sai was left to front boldness in place of the chagrin she felt at having failed so spectacularly. “It’s not like you don’t get all bashful whenever Eve even looks at you sideways.”

The rapper smirked, tilting her head. “But I can still talk to her.”

“Okay, I’m done. Whatever.”

“Aw come on, I was just teasing you!”

 

* * *

 

K/DA was staying in a high-end hotel in upper Chicago. The lobby was huge, and always filled with businesses executives, milling about or talking in preparation for a conference, or even checking in. They had an uncomfortable tendency to stare at the girls whenever they came or went, so Kai’Sa was grateful they were able to slip past that night without being noticed. They had rented two room, side by side, and a third across the hallway. It had originally been intended for Eve, who had insisted on having her own room, although she had only used it once in the four nights they had been there. She had spent the rest of the time in the room Akali had claimed for herself next to Kai’Sa and Ahri. It made Kai’Sa chuckle, seeing Eve willfully spending time with someone. She cared greatly about everyone in K/DA, but she doted on Akali, and everyone knew it.

 

Kai’Sa dropped Akali off at her room, waving hi to Eve, who was lounging on the bed, reading. Something. Kai’Sa wasn’t sure why, but no matter what Eve was doing, she always seemed to be able to make it look elegant. She glanced down as her phone buzzed, and frowned. It was a number not in her contacts, or so the preview said. She bid Akali goodnight and stepped away, unlocking her own room before throwing her things on the ground, and throwing herself on the bed next to Ahri’s, who was spread across it, watching her. Kai’Sa ignored her-- Ahri did this whenever she was about to tease Kai’Sa, and Kai’Sa had learned if she ignored Ahri, she would either stop, or come closer until Kai’Sa had no choice but to acknowledge her. Instead, she unlocked her phone, and began reading the text..

 

She dropped the phone like a hot potato, squealing. 

 

_ Uh, hi. This is Sivir from the pizza place. Akali gave me your number and insisted I text you, sorry if this is weird. _

 

Ahri was laughing already; Kai’Sa snapped her attention toward her, face red. “Did Akali seriously let you in on this?!”   
The gumiho smilled, lazily kicking her legs. “Don’t get mad at her, it was my idea. She just told me what had happened.”

Kai’Sa breathed out slowly through her nose before sighing and picking up her phone, opening the messaging feature and bringing up Akali’s chat.

 

 **Kai’Sa:** _Are you for real?_

 

 **Akali:** _:3_

 

 **Kai’Sa:** _Don’t give me that!_

 

 **Akali:** _Come onnnn, message her back!_

 

Kai’Sa groaned and swapped messages, opening Sivir’s back up and quickly adding her to her contacts.

 

 **Kai’Sa:** _Hi! Sorry, my friends are nerds, I’m sorry she bothered you._

 

 **Sivir:** _And mine aren’t?! I’m still embarrassed Taliyah was too busy squealing over you to take your order, she totally knows better._

 

Kai’Sa found herself giggling, and she had to roll over and press her face into the pillow before holding her phone back up and typing out a reply. Her friends  _ were  _ embarrassing sometimes, but gods was she grateful right now.

 

* * *

 

It was only Friday, and Kai’Sa found herself back at the pizza parlor. She and Sivir had been talking for the past two days almost non-stop, and the dancer felt fairly confident she could now speak to Sivir face to face without totally shutting down. Tonight, the place was busy, and she was able to find a table for two near the counter, and she sat facing it, teasing Sivir with a smile whenever she showed up to take an order for someone. Sivir, for her part, was a good sport; she’d see Kai’Sa watching her, and flash her a heart-melting smile without even taking her eyes off the customer she was interacting with. Each time, Kai’Sa had to rest her head on her arms to stop from squealing.

 

As soon as Sivir got off work, she made a beeline for Kai’Sa, sliding into the empty seat with another grin. “Girl, you’ve been distracting me for the past thirty minutes, it’s a wonder I didn’t mess anything up.”

Kai’Sa blushed, feeling suddenly feeling guilty. “Sorry about that, I was just really happy.”

Sivir laughed, her voice relaxed and warm. “You don’t have to apologize. This job can get monotonous, your smile is like a breath of fresh air.”

Kai’Sa squeaked and ducked her head, putting her hands over her head as if to hide herself. Sivir tilted her head. “Too much?”

“N-no! No it wasn’t, that’s just, really nice of you to say.” Kai’Sa’s voice came muffled as she spoke into the table, head still buried. Sivir chuffed, leaning back as she tried to see under Kai’Sa’s arms. “I’m not gonna go away if you don’t look at me.”

“Well, now I definitely don’t want to look up, I don’t want you to go away.”

 

Sivir had to try hard not to bite her lip. Dear gods this woman was adorable. How was a celebrity  _ this _ shy? _ And how am I on a date with a celebrity? I’m just a damn pizza girl.  _ But Sivir hadn’t been the one to suggest this date; Kai’Sa had, and Sivir had taken her up on it eagerly. She remembered first seeing Kai’Sa in person at the meet and greet, when their eyes had lingered on one another just a bit too long. She remembered seeing her, up close and in person, after having watched her performance on stage. She was even more breathtaking up close, but Sivir wouldn’t have dreamed in a million years she would be on a date with her in the near future following the event.

 

Kai’Sa finally lifted her head, an awkward smile on her face. “S-sorry for being so awkward, I-I have a hard time...t-talking...to people...and stuff…” Sivir smiled kindly, cocking her head curiously. “It’s okay. I’m still having trouble grasping I’m on a date with a really cute famous girl. Although it is curious. You seem so confident on stage; how are you able to pull that off?”

Kai’Sa blinked. That was a good question, and she, truthfully, wasn’t sure why, or rather, how. But she shrugged, looking down at her hands. “I don’t know. I guess… well, you know, when I’m up there, I’m doing something I’m really comfortable doing; dancing.” she paused, finally working up the courage to look Sivir in the eye. “I’m used to performing. I’m not addressing any one person in particular, and when I’m up there with the other girls, so I’m not the only one being watched, I guess?” she laughed at this, realizing how silly it sounded, but shrugging helplessly. “But yeah, I guess, yeah, something like that. To be fair, though, I can hardly get a word out other than to sing. Like I was okay before in smaller settings...but these concerts...they’re so big.”

 

Sivir leaned forward, lips curved ever so slightly as she listened intently. Her stormy grey-green eyes were suddenly much easier to meet, and Kai’Sa soon found herself lost in their depths as she talked. “Do you ever get nervous when you’re on stage, then?” she quizzed. Kai’Sa couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Nervous? Yeah, a lot. Whenever I’m not dancing, actually. But as soon as I start….everything just kind of fades away, you know?”

Sivir chuckled. “Not really; I’ve never had to be on a stage except for public speaking in high school.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I just got out of school, I’ve never had to do anything exciting for that.”

Kai’Sa yelped. “Wait, you just graduated?!” Sivir laughed again. “Oh no, I’m not in highschool! Sorry! I mean I just graduated University. Highschool seems so long ago now.”

Kai’Sa gave a relieved. “Oh thank gods, I was about to get really worried.” Sivir snorted, clearly amused. “Oh, yeah, I would have been too. No, I’ve been in higher education for a few years now.”

 

Kai’Sa blinked, suddenly excited. “Ooo, what did you go for?” Sivir smiled, looking down at her hands now. “Eh, nothing exciting. I just finished my masters in archaeology; I’m specifically looking into ancient history kinda stuff, especially in regards to Egypt. It’s where my parents are from and I’ve always been into that kinda stuff.”

Kai’Sa’s eyes were wide with wonder. “Whoa. You’re really smart.”

The pizza delivery girl blinked, then laughed. “Naw, not really, just nerdy about old dirty things.” “But you are! That takes a lot of dedication, too. That’s really cool.”

It was now Sivir’s turn dip her head in embarrassment, but she smiled. It was very seldom anyone was interested in hearing her talk about her interests, and it felt nice to talk to someone about it. And she kept prompting; she didn’t  pretend to understand that she knew everything Sivir was talking about, but asked question, especially on things Sivir seemed to be particularly passionate about, and was constantly listening. 

 

They were both surprised when Sivir’s manager, a big, burly man, poked his head out, letting them know the store was closing. Had they seriously been talking for hours? Kai’Sa blinked and then grinned sheepishly. “I guess we lost track of time, huh?”

Sivir chuckled, standing and walking over to Kai’Sa, where she offered her her hand. The dancer took it, blushing, and they walked out to street, hand in hand. 

 

Outside, the Chicago night air was thick and cool, and Sivir stood on the edge of the sidewalk, looking down the street, Kai’Sa shifting just behind. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure what to do now; they had originally planned to eat, and then call it a night, but neither of them had eaten. They had become so lost in conversation they had forgotten to even order, and now, it seemed, it was the end of their night. They were both quiet for a minute, Sivir still lost in her own thoughts, when Kai’Sa spoke up.

“Hey….um, would you wanna come back to my place? We’re just at a hotel, and Ahri’s out-”

 

Sivir turned, surprised. She hadn’t really taken Kai’Sa for that kind of girl, although she wasn’t sure she’d protest if it came to that. Kai’Sa’s eyes widened as she realized what she had said. “U-uh, um, no not like that, I’m sorry! I just mean, oh gods I’m sorry, I made this really awkward.” She was shuffling now, looking down at her feet, arms crossed against her chest. “I..I...I just meant like...we could order some takeout since we never ate and watch...watch a movie or something.

 

Sivir found herself groaning inwardly. Gods, this woman was unbearably cute. And incredibly easy to tease. Outwardly, she reached forward, grabbing Kai’Sa’s hand and pulling her closer, offering the dancer a hug, which she accepted by softly sinking against her. “That sounds really nice, Kai’Sa. I’d love to.”

Kai’Sa giggled against Sivir, relieved she had accepted despite her awkward proposition. “Thank you! I’ll call us a ride or something, s-sorry for being such a failure.”

Sivir laughed softly, her breath billowing out into the cold night, smokey white against dark sky. “You’ve done nothing you need to apologize for, trust me.” 

 

* * *

 

Kai’Sa spent almost every week in Chicago after that visiting Sivir. The weeks that she couldn’t, they would fall asleep in video calls; it was usually Kai’Sa who fell asleep first, Sivir watching in amazement as Kai’Sa would fight her body, eventually passing out, sometimes sleeping sitting, sometimes falling sideways. K/DA was mid way through their US tour, though, and as a result, they would be off for 2 weeks.  Kai’Sa had explained it wasn’t really a ‘break’; the short downtimes they had between each show was actually when Ahri and Eve had a chance to get some business done, and this time, they had a lot to get done. She hadn’t gone into great detail, but Sivir had furrowed her eyebrows, concerned.

“Are you sure it’ll be okay for you to come visit?” She was worried; if the was important band-related businesses to be attended to, she certainly didn’t want to be in the way of that. Kai’Sa grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I already made sure I wasn’t needed. Ahri actually seemed like she wanted me to come.”   
“If you’re sure.”

“Totally!”

 

This time, out of sheer curiosity, Kai’Sa had taken the train; she’d never been on one before, so when Sivir picked her up from the station, she was simply brimming with information she had learned on her ride; Sivir couldn’t stop smiling as Kai’Sa went on and on about the train, detailing to Sivir every little thing she had experienced, from the hardness of the seat to the friendliness of the train staff. It was amazing to Sivir, how enthusiastic Kai’Sa was about life and everything around her. It was as if everything was new, and she only ever wanted to learn more.

 

Finally, it seemed Kai’Sa had run out of things to talk about in relation to trains, so she instead began proding Sivir playfully, curious. “So where are we going now? This isn’t the direction of your apartment-- er, I don’t think.”

Sivir chuckled, giving Kai’Sa a side eye. “You only just now noticed?”

“Well...oh, yeah, I guess so. Sorry, was I talking this whole time?” Kai’Sa was blushing now, leaving Sivir to flash her a reassuring smile. “You were, but I don’t mind. I like listening to you talk about stuff you find interesting. You listen to me rant about my job all the time, and that’s not nearly half as interesting. If anything, I’d call it a chore.”

 

Kai’Sa looked startled. “But I like listening to you! It’s not a chore.” “And I like listening to you, it’s not a chore either,” Sivir explained gently, putting a hand over Kai’Sa’s. “I promise.”

They finally pulling over; Sivir walked around and opened Kai’Sa’s car door, helping her out. They had stopped in a park near the center of the city, a popular tourist spot with plenty of secluded places to have a picnic.

 

Sivir had made sandwiches, and brought breadsticks and garlic knots from her work. She had been looking forward to eating a few, as they did make rather delicious  knots there, but as she and Kai’Sa sat, talking, she eventually bothered to look down and realized they were gone. She blinked. “Kai’Sa...did you eat all the garlic knots?”

Kai’Sa blinked in return, before looking down at the basket they had been in. Turning crimson, she pulled her knees to her chest and groaned.

 

“Oh gods, I’m really sorry about that. We were talking and I just kept reaching down…”

Sivir pretended to pout, letting her face fall into a disappointed frown. “Man I was really looking forward to some of those... _ someone _ had to eat them all.”

The look on Kai'Sa's face was priceless. “I'm really really sorry! It won't happen again, it was just kind of an absent-minded thing!”

Sivir broke into a grin before switching benches, sliding onto the bench Kai'Sa was slouched on, hugging her close. “I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm not actually sad, you know I have access to those all day at work, right?”

 

Kai'Sa looked up, still embarrassed. “O-oh, I didn't know. They we're just really good and...buttery. Still, I'm sorry for hogging them all.”

Sivir snorted, amused. “Really, it's no biggy! We can even get more if you want, although I don't want you to get a sore stomach.”

Kai'Sa still looked unsure, so Sivir leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Okay, what if...I teach you how to make them?”

 

Kai'Sa perked up. “Then I could make you some!” Sivir blinked. “Well, that’s not exactly what I meant, but sure! I actually just meant so you could make them for yourself whenever you wanted.”

The dancer blushed and shrugged, looking away quickly. “Uh, yeah, I know. But I, um, I wanted to make you some since I ate them all.”

Sivir chuckled and straightened up, giving her a fond poke. “Well, we can make them together, okay?”

“‘Kay!”

 

* * *

 

Sivir was used to cooking alone. She cooked for herself at her apartment, and she was usually alone in the kitchen at work, too. So she had never realized what an absolute  _ blast _ it was cooking with someone else. While her apartment was small, there was just enough room for two people to work comfortably side by side. Maybe a little  _ too _ comfortably; it felt like every time she turned around, there was Kai’Sa, grinning her big grin, eyes sparkling, and now covered almost head to toe in flour.

 

“Honestly, how did you get it  _ everywhere?I _ There’s….” Sivir reached up, brushing the bright lilac hair from Kai’Sa’s face with a purr. “There’s flour behind your ears! Honestly.” Kai’Sa giggled and flicked some of the flour coating her hands in Sivir’s direction. “I think I can blame you for this, for once, especially after you dropped the whole bag and bombed me with flour.”

Sivir grinned sheepishly and shrugged. “That’s why you stand back when I’m in the kitchen! I’m a  whirlwind!”

“You’re...something!” Kai’Sa chuckled and spun away, moving with the grace of a grounded bird as she tripped on her own two feet and had to grab wildly for the counter. She hung there for a minute, eyes wide before Sivir reached for her, laughing. 

 

“Kai, I’m gonna have to diagnose you with the clumsy.” Sivir asserted, while Kai’Sa scowled playfully. “I must have caught it from you, you know, the woman who chucked the bag of flour at me.”

“You make it sound like I did it on purpose!” Sivir protested, helping Kai’Sa to her feet with a chuckle. Then Kai’Sa was close, hugging her, and planting a kiss on her cheek. Sivir felt her face flush warmly. “Well,  _ I  _  was just testing your reflexes...and you failed!” 

Sivir gave her a gentle pinch on her ribcage; as she predicted, Kai’Sa yelped in surprise, giving Sivir the perfect opportunity to lean in and kiss her; she felt her lips go from firm, locked in a laugh, to soft, returning it tentatively, but welcoming.

 

Sivir glanced at the oven, noting the timer ticking down. 5 minutes. Not enough to do much, but...not that it really mattered. She had no idea how far Kai’Sa would want to go tonight, so while she led the kiss itself, she let Kai’Sa set the pace; she was slow, and nervous, but Sivir couldn’t say she minded.  Kai’Sa was just so...soft, her lips like satin. Her tongue was not inexperienced, but she had not once attempted to dominate the kiss, and seemed content with being directed, or simply allowed to explore at her own pace.

Kai’Sa’s body gave a small shiver as hands, roughened from constant labor, grazed her sides. Sivir pulled away for just a moment, smiling impishly. “Too much?”

 

Kai’Sa shook her head quickly. “No, not at all! Um, I mean….” the dancer reached forward nervously, and Sivir veritably purred as long arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer. “You can- you can keep doing that...I-if you want to..” she instantly looked away, blushing, and Sivir found herself smiling all over again. How completely unfair was it that any one person could be this goddamn adorable? Sivir reached up and brushed a finger across her cheek. “I will. I do, but, stop me if we’re going to fast, okay?”

Kai’Sa nodded quickly. “Okay.” 

 

_ Beep! Beep! _

 

Twin groans escaped from both women and Sivir straightened up, scowling. “I never thought I’d hate garlic knots.”

Kai’Sa tilted her head back, her laugh ringing loud and clear in the small space. “Neither did I!”

“I guess I’d better get them out.” Sivir muttered, reaching for the oven mitts before pulling the small white oven’s door open and leaned in, inspecting the pan of woven bread, wincing as the heat rolled out, blasting her in the face. “They look done to you, yeah?”

Kai’Sa was leaning over her shoulder, sniffing. “I mean, they smell done.”

“They’ve been smelling done for the past 20 minutes.”

“Oh. Well, they smell more done now.”

Sivir snorted and leaned in again, grabbing the pan and placing it on the top of the stove before kicking the door close, another hot blast of air rolling in her face.

 

Kai’Sa leaned in and gave them a poke, quickly withdrawing her hand. “Oh jeeze, those are hot.”

“...I just pulled them out of the oven.”

Kai’Sa gave Sivir a self-conscious grin. “Forgive me, I’m stupid.”

“No you’re not, but your head is always in the clouds with all those legs.” Sivir joked softly, pulling her face in for another kiss. She felt Kai’Sa melt into her, draping her arms back over her neck. Her skin was soft and oh-so-warm, made even more so by the heat from the oven. With a grunt, Sivir pushed off from it, grabbing Kai’Sa’s hand and leading her to the couch on the other side of the island. 

“Come here.” Sivir plopped down with a soft  _ ouf _ sound before pulling Kai’Sa down on top of her, who squeaked in embarrassment. From here, though….

 

Sivir looked up into Kai’Sa’s flushed face and smiled wolfishly. “You’re beautiful, y’know?” Kai’Sa’s long lilac hair was pulled up in one big, messy bun, bangs swept off to the side and tucked behind her left ear. She was still covered in flour, but most of it had been brushed off; Sivir was pretty sure some of it was now on her face, but she didn’t really care. Kai’Sa’s face scrunched up in protest. “That’s a strong word...I’d call, like, the sunrise beautiful.”

“You are my sunrise.”

“You’re my cheese, because you’re cheesy.”   
“You just don’t want to take a compliment.” Sivir smirked, pulling her closer. “Not true, I can totally take a compliment!”

“You just told me beautiful is a strong word and more fitting for the sunrise, and when I called  _ you _ my sunrise you told me I’m cheesy. Which I am. But that’s not the point.”

“Okay, maybe I can't, heh.” Kai’Sa chuckled, looking away. “But I do kind of look like a disaster right now.”

“A beautiful disaster.”

“I’ll accept that.”

Sivir pulled Kai’Sa back down and kissed her again, nibbling gently on her lower lip before getting a little bit rougher, sliding her hands down her sides again and resting them on her hips, where she used the leverage to guide the dancer along her body. Her skin was amazingly soft compared to Sivir’s, but her muscles were smooth beneath, toned from years of dancing.

 

Sivir couldn’t help but find her hands roaming further down, gripping Kai’Sa’s ass through the thin joggers she wore. Briefly, she worried she was going to fast again, but Kai’Sa made not a word of protest; quite the opposite, she felt the low vibrations of a moan through her lips. So she pulled, just a little, and rocked her, and was rewarded with another small sound that Sivir could only describe as, while lewd, extremely cute. And she wanted to hear more. She had heard some of the noises Kai’Sa made like this before, but….she could never say no to hearing them again, or discovering new ones. Oh, the sounds she wanted to hear Kai’Sa make. She wanted desperately to learn everything she could about this alluring woman. It still left Sivir baffled when she thought about it; the dancer could have anyone she wanted, and had, for some reason, chosen Sivir. This absolutely gorgeous woman was moving down her neck now, sucking and nipping in a trail that was leaving Sivir more than a little warm between her legs, and her breath coming just a little faster than normal.

 

They both jumped when Kai’Sa’s phone started ringing.

 

Kai’Sa tried to ignore it at first, but it kept ringing, ringing, ringing...she sat back, giving Sivir an apologetic look. “I’d better take it.” Sivir groaned, but let her arms fall away, releasing Kai’Sa. “Yeah, no problem.” she sighed, letting her head flop back. Damn whoever was on the other end of that line. Kai’Sa stood and walked into the next room before she answered, leaving Sivir alone with her own arousal. 

 

Kai'Sa was only gone for 10 minutes, but each minute seemed to tick into an eternity that Sivir wanted no part of. It stretched needlessly, until Sivir thought for sure she was being intentionally tortured, and she finally forced herself to get up and pace the kitchen, lamely attempting to keep herself busy with the work at hand; cleaning up dishes left over from baking, wiping down the countertops. Finally, Kai'Sa re-entered the room, eyes darting guiltily. “S-sorry about that,” she muttered, slipping into the space between Sivir and the dish rack. She began absently drying and replacing them, and Sivir tilted her head, concerned. She had long since managed to cram her arousal back down into whatever demon-hole it usually crawled out of; for her, the mood had passed, only if temporarily, and she was now more concerned with how sad Kai'Sa sounded. “What's wrong?” She stepped toward Kai'Sa, grabbing the plate from her hand and setting it back down on the counter; she looked like she was about to cry now. 

 

With a shuddering breath, eyes looking everywhere but Sivir's face, she tried to shrug as she attempted to stop herself from crying. “I...I'm needed back...back there.”

“That's...that's all?” Sivir frowned, confused. She had been expecting this, at some point or another. It wasn't like these down times were guaranteed. But Kai'Sa looked up quickly, tears already running down her face. “I don't want to leave you. Not yet.” Then she was hugging Sivir, who accepted it awkwardly- she had never been the best with  _ criers _ , and frankly, people crying scared her. Kai’Sa, however… Sivir pulled her up, index finger drawing across the heights of her cheekbones, brushing the tears away.

 

“I...If you wanted...I could…”

 

Sivir paused; she didn’t want to be rude here, and invite herself along, but she would also be lying if she tried to tell herself she wouldn’t do anything to stop Kai’Sa crying. That, and she’d been planning to talk her at the end of the week about spending more time together on Kai’Sa’s turf since she had some time off. “I have some vacation days...if you wanted to, y’know-”

Kai’Sa was squealing, hugging her again. “Please? That would be so fun!”

Sivir’s face flushed crimson. “Y-yeah, sure-” she was cut off a second time as Kai’Sa enveloped her lips in a kiss that reignited the flames Sivir had struggled so hard to beat out earlier after their initial interruption- it was hot, and demanding in a way Sivir hadn’t ever felt from Kai’Sa before. Sivir found herself pushing back, pinning Kai’Sa to the fridge, her self control vanishing like a first snow.

 

She paused, pulling back long enough to ask “When do you- we- have to leave?”

“Probably i-in the morning.” Kai’Sa gasped, grabbing Sivir’s shoulders and pulling her in for another kiss; there would be no conversation about this now. Kai’Sa was pulling, demanding,  _ needing _ . Feather-light fingers were trailing down Sivir’s neck, to her chest,  _ grabbing _ her. Teasing her through her clothes, and testing her patience, before abandoning her and leaving her whining for more. Patience was normally something Sivir could say she possessed. She had learned that some things truly did come to one who waited, but waiting would get her nothing but another interruption, of that much she was sure. With a growl, she seized Kai’Sa by the wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen, and down the short hallways that connected her small living space to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her, although Kai’Sa hardly gave her the chance to do so; the moment lock met latch, she was on her neck, defiling it in ways Sivir had only previously fantasized. This time, she decided, there would be no more interruptions.


	5. Old Thorns And New Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sivir meets some new friends, but struggles with the reality that Kai'Sa will be leaving soon- but Ahri offers her an alternative; and some stark reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> We're almost done here (just for this part of the series, not the series itself)! Finally! Woo!  
> Just remember I kind of pick and choose what parts of the official K/DA and league lore, this is very much my own au kind of stuff. I do try to keep -most- of it though. I really enjoy writing these though (between League matches) so I really appreciate all the feedback and positivity, it really keeps me going!

Sivir had not been entirely sure what  _ what _ she had been expecting when she met finally met the rest of K/DA. Yes, she had ‘met’ them at the meet and great as she followed Taliya from one to the other, collecting signatures like a kid collected candy on Halloween, but that hardly counted as anything, really. She had spoken briefly to Akali when she first met Kai’Sa at work. Now…..

Sivir stood in the doorway of an exceptionally large hotel room, peering in nervously as she held the door open for Kai’Sa. 

Saying it was strange to see the rather affluent and famous women in pajamas and scarfing down nachos and soda was a bit of an understatement. Actually, it was quite shocking. It was difficult to remember that at the end of the day, celebrities were, in fact, just humans.  _ What, and what is Kai’Sa, then? _

_ A goddess. Duh. _

Sivir gulped, glancing back at Kai’Sa. That was not really an inaccurate descriptor. But it was always one that undermined Sivir’s confidence. What exactly was it that Kai’Sa saw in her? This woman, who could have had anybody, anything she wanted. She had chosen Sivir. It gave Sivir reason to pause, but she shook her head; now was not the time to be distracted. 

 

Kai’Sa dropped her bag next to the door and rushed in. “Hi guys!” her violet eyes twinkled with excitement as she passed Sivir, greeting Evelynn, Ahri, and Akali each with a warm embrace. Sivir tilted her head as she observed; there were five people at the table. Sivir could pick out the three other K/DA members there, not including Kai’Sa. Who were these other two women? Kai’Sa turned, rushing back to Sivir’s side before dragging her in. “Guys! This is Sivir; Sivir, Ahri, Akali, Eve; you saw them at the meet and greet.” 

 

She was pointing to each in turn, then paused, a sheepish grin on her face. “And this is Leona, our manager.” she gestured to a gorgeous woman with long, carrot-ginger hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was soft, skin gently bronzed as if she spent many hours in the sun, and her amber eyes were warm and friendly. While her white and gold-striped pajamas covered most of her frame, Sivir could see she was built to work, and used to labor. She gave Sivir a bright smile, before standing from her seat. “Hello, Sivir! My name’s Leona, yes, but please call me Leo.”

Sivir nodded quickly. “I’ll take note; nice to meet you.”

 

“And that’s her wife, Diana.” Kai’Sa was regarding the woman directly to Leona’s left; a woman of similar build, although she seemed more slight of frame. Her face was much sharper compared to Leona’s, and although she wore a smile (that could only be described as unpracticed and awkward), her eyes looked distrustful, as if she was evaluating Sivir’s every move. Blonde hair so pale it was almost platinum cascaded freely down her back and shoulders, framing he pale-skinned face just enough that Sivir realized she wasn’t looking at a ghost. She wore plain, dark grey pajamas, and a leather jacket Sivir could only assume to belong to her was draped over the back of the chair she was seated in. She did not rise to greet Sivir and simply offered her a stiff nod and another awkward smile. “Hi.”

Sivir nodded back, shifting awkwardly. “Hi to you too.” was all she managed. 

 

Once introductions were aside, Kai’Sa led her to the spare bedroom and helped her get settled in, and kept her company, chattering away idly as they both changed into pajamas before rejoined everyone.

Ahri gave her a friendly nod and pointed at the pan piled high with homemade nachos, the scent of which had been tantalizing Sivir since they had first opened the door, and began speaking rapid-fire Korean; Kai’Sa translated hurriedly. “Ahri said feel free to help yourself, we’re having a movie night, so we should join everyone else at the TV-”

“Ahri every time I make less you and Akali eat all of it and then complain about there not being enough!”

Ahri shot something back; Sivir leaned towards Kai’Sa with a whisper. “What did she say?”

Kai’Sa blushed. “Um... She basically said ‘shut up ...bitch’.”

 

Sivir blinked, and then laughed. “Are you guys always like this?” Kai’Sa shrugged, smiling. “I mean yeah, we banter a lot, especially Eve and Ahri. Although you should hear Eve and Akali when they really get going at each other.”

Ahri said something else; Kai’Sa snorted, then laughed. “Ahri says maybe not, sometimes it gets kind of weird and kinky.”

Sivir chuckled. “I don’t mind, geeze, your friends seem fun.”

“They are!” Kai’Sa chirped, grinning as she piled her own plate high with nachos. “You’ll really like them, they’re cool once you get to know them. Plus, you’re already on Eve’s good side, so everyone will warm up to you quickly.”

 

They all began taking seats on a large sectional that spanned most of the living room of the hotel-room, facing the large flat-screen TV. Leona and Diana curled up to the furthest right-- then Ahri, Eve, and Akali. Kai’Sa and Sivir took up the furthest end, and everyone piled up under blankets. Leaning forward enough she could make eye contact with Sivir, Ahri began speaking again. Sivir glanced at Kai’Sa for assistance, the look of confusion on her face clearer than day. Kai’Sa snorted softly, offering Sivir a helpless smile. “She said sorry if you actually wanted to watch the movie because everyone always gossips and Akali is loud.”

“Hey!” Akali’s yelp sounded from the other side of Kai’Sa before the two descended into a light-hearted argument, leaving Kai’Sa to roll her eyes.

 

The movie began, and just as Ahri had predicted, there was very little  _ watching _ going on. Someone would say something, or making a noise, a suggestion, and everyone would start laughing or bickering. It was quite amusing-- and Sivir wasn’t really interested in the movie to begin with, some kind of special for an anime. Watching Kai’Sa’s face as she laughed and spoke was far more interesting. Her eyes would shine when she laughed, if she didn’t close them completely, and she had a tendency to flutter her hands when something was  _ particularly _ funny, as if the simple act would assist her breathing.

 

Sivir abruptly noticed that Diana hadn’t really spoken a word or even laughed, really. She was watching. She seemed curious, and a bit confused. She rarely even smiled, although Sivir observed she would occasional twitch her lips into a tiny smile. She didn’t seem unkind, however- in fact, she was very attentive to Leona, rising multiple times from her seat to refill Leona’s cup, or pile more nachos on the plate they had started sharing. She would catch Leo’s hand sometimes, and hold it on her lap, always eliciting a smile from the latter.

 

Suddenly, Leona turned to Sivir, a genial smile on her face. “Hey, Sivir, you never told us what you do for a living? How’d you meet this sweet thing?” she said with a fond glance at Kai’Sa, who giggled and ducked her head. Sivir coughed awkwardly, suddenly remembering how inadequate she had felt earlier. “I um...I make and deliver pizza.”

“She has a degree in archaeology! Like a  _ masters! _ ” Kai’Sa chimed in, causing Sivir to blush. Leona arched an eyebrow in surprise. “That’s quite in impressive! Why are you still working fast food? Not that there’s anything wrong with that-”

Sivir shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s mostly because I’m still planning to go back to school, and if I got another internship or a full-time job I’d really struggle to balance everything, it’s a lot. Besides,” glancing shyly at Kai’Sa, she added “I wouldn’t have been able to get to know Kai if I hadn’t.”

 

Kai’Sa nodded quickly. “I mean, we met at the meet and greet first, actually. The one in Chicago. But then Akali thought it would be a bright idea to sneak out for pizza.”

“Oh, come on,” Akali was grinning directly at Kai’Sa. “If you didn’t come you never would have gotten to know Sivir. Maybe I would have kept her to myse- ow!” Eve, who had been looking at her phone, reached over without looking away and yanked on Akali’s ponytail. “Nobody said your leash was that long.”   
“You don’t need to pull my hair.” Akali was pouting now; Sivir chuckled. “Yeah, I guess we have Akali to thank, though. She slipped me Kai’Sa’s number after very subtly trying to tell me how great she was. Which, she wasn’t wrong.”

Leona gave a low, rumbling laugh that sounded much like a purr. “That’s positively adorable. I’m glad Kai’Sa’s found such a smart young woman like yourself.”

“Jeeze, you sound like a grandma.” that was Diana; she hadn’t spoken the entire conversation, and was now giving Leona an amused smirk. Leona looked mildly offended. “I’m not!”

 

Eve snorted. “To be fair, Leo darling, you are the oldest of everyone here by a long shot.” “You’re not that old! Eve!” that was Ahri, momentarily swapping to English to scold Eve. Leona simply smiled. “Ah, yeah, I know I’m getting up there. I’m almost 35, before you know it I’m gonna be 80!” Diana snorted, and Akali and Ahri laughed aloud, leaving Sivir to sit back with a relieved sigh. Nobody seemed to judge her for being a simple pizza-delivery driver. Nobody had looked down at her or questioned if she was good enough for Kai’Sa. If relief was cash, Sivir would have been rich that moment.

 

* * *

 

Ahri flashed the camera another winning smile before she stepped off the set, stretching as she relieved her cramped muscles. They had been in a photoshoot for the past eight hours, and sitting on a set and trying not to move for over thirty minutes a session was beyond intensive. Akali had probably fared the worst of the four of them; multiple times she had shot to her feet in the middle of the photographer’s work and started pacing, or had run off-set to go steal food from the snack table. To be fair, Ahri and Eve were both far more experienced in these kinds of events than Akali or even Kai’Sa. Sure, they weren’t fun, but work was work. It simply wouldn’t do to draw it out any longer than was necessary.

 

Glancing towards the dressing rooms, she noticed the makeup team crowded around a tall, masculine figure, who appeared to be doling out orders and directions. Grinning, she set her course in the groups direction; when she arrived, she scarcely had to push her way through. The crowd of nervous artists and interns parted like a creek around stone. This did not, however, alert her target to her presence, so when she tapped their shoulder, they stiffened delightfully under her fingertip before turning around. 

 

“Hello, Taric, dear!” Ahri chirped, eyes alite. The tall man laughed as he relaxed, giving her an easy smile. “Ahri, darling, honestly. You’re as sneaky as ever. How’s the set coming? I assume my dearies here have been taking good care of you?” Ahri nodded, smiling as she placed her hands on her hips. “Wonderful, really; but I thought you were going to be supervising our makeup directly today? Or so I was told,” she finished, tilting her head. Taric gave a low chuckle, offering her a regretful smile. “Yes, that was the intention! Unfortunately work piled up on another set, apparently I sent all my good artists over here. Pity! But I’m so glad they looked after you to your liking, hun.” 

 

Taric peered over Ahri’s head to look about the set. “Where’s your girls, by the way? I caught the tail end of the photoshoot, so I saw them, now they’re gone.” Ahri blinked and turning, following his gaze. True enough, everyone else had just about vanished. She sighed and shook her head. “Honestly, I couldn’t begin to tell you. Stuff’s been crazy. We’re at the end of our two week downtime which ended up needing to be filled with all kinds of appointments like this; and, get this.”

Taric crossed his arms. “I get a lot of things, but I’m not hot with this one. Fill me in.”

Ahri groaned. “We have 4 more shows to do, and once we get back home, the label wants us to do a few shows locally, a small mini tour. Not right away, but...yeah, it’s gonna be brutal so soon after this tour.”

“Oh darling, I am  _ so _ sorry, stardom can be such a  _ pain. _ ” Taric grabbed her hands, giving them each a gentle pat. “I know you guys can  _ do this _ though! I’ve been watching your shows every chance I get, you’re doing fabulously!” 

 

Ahri nodded gratefully. “Thanks, Taric, I appreciate it.” Taric gave her a nod and a pat on the shoulders. “Honestly, darling, any time. You have my number, call me if you need me.”

And with that, he turned and strode away, his group of attentive artists and interns trailing after him. Ahri sighed and turned back. Now was the time to hunt down the rest of her members.

 

* * *

 

The edge of sanity was a sheer one. Of this, Ahri was sure. So she couldn’t help but wince at how close this rave brought her to that edge.

 

It was their last free night. Tomorrow, their 4th and final show since their break. Then, they would be heading back for South Korea by the end of the week, although they had several celebratory parties pitched by the label  to attend. Akali had suggested they attend a rave she had been invited to; and Ahri was starting to regret it. It seemed like everyone here was high on a concoction of drugs, or drunk, or, somehow, both. As a result, just about everyone was a little  _ too _ friendly. A little  _ too _ handsy. Ahri didn’t mind it, exactly, but she was exhausted now. She thoroughly enjoyed the touch and feel of another living being, but not when she was this tired. Far too many people in such a crowded place. She groaned and sighed, finding an edge of the crowd, before plopping down.

 

She had danced and moved with the crowd for hours. She really had; she wasn’t quitting early. But she could catch an occasional glimpse of Akali in the crowds. She seemed tireless, her body constantly moving and swaying as she danced. Ahri wasn’t sure how long she planned to stay, and she had certainly run her own course as far as energy went. Pulling out her phone, she shot a message Akali’s way, hoping she’d be with it enough to notice and answer.

 

 **Ahri:** _Hey fuck boy, are you done yet? I danced so much my feet ran off, I think they’re still dancing. I’m just outside in that one empty corner~_

 

There was silence for what Ahri felt was a little too long. Then;

 

 **Akali:** _Bitch we only been here like 4 hours._

 

**Ahri:** _ I’m tireddddd. Pls? _

 

 **Akali:** _Fineeeee I’m coming._

 

Sure enough, Akali melted out of the crowd, moving towards Ahri like a neon phantom. Akali had worn her mask. Kai’Sa had protested, she didn’t want it to become lost or damaged, but Akali had sworn to her nothing would come of it. She was just as fond of the mask as Kai’Sa was, and true to her word, other than being a bit sweaty, it was in pristine condition. She pulled it down as she approached, a grin on her face. “So, Foxy pooped out, huh?”

 

Ahri groaned. “I did not poop out, we’ve been here for  _ hours! _ I don’t know how you’re still standing.” Akali puffed and slid down beside her, taking her snapback off and brushing her hair back. “I dunno man, for a semi-immortal being you’re kinda wimpy.”

“Maybe it’s just because I haven’t eaten in so long.” the kumiho pouted; Akali glanced at her, eyebrows raised questioningly. “There’s literally food everywhere. We even brought some, you ate it earlier.”

Ahri shook her head. “Not  _ that _ food. You know how Eve and I are. Human food is great and all, but it doesn’t do much for us.”

 

Akali nodded and rested her head on Ahri shoulder. “Yeah, I kinda forgot. You guys do the whole human shtick well. I mean, even with your tails and ears. But I guess those aren’t entirely abnormal, and most people just think they’re entirely too realistic props.”

“Some do. Some know, most people don’t care. This world is full of magic.” Ahri glanced out over the crowd. “But we do try. We don’t need to tabloids on our asses any more than necessary.”

 

The younger girl shrugged. “My point stands. There’s a lot about all of us they don’t know, or don’t comprehend and brush off as coincidence. It’s kind of funny.”

Ahri nodded again. “Humans are funny. Anyway…” she eyed the crowd carefully. “I was serious about the whole hunger thing. I kind of need to eat.”

 

Akali glanced at her; Ahri could see the hint of doubt in her eyes. It was subtle, but it was there. “And I’m supposed to help, how?”

Ahri chuffed in amusement. “Don’t worry, you’re not my target here. Eve would have my head if I so much as touched you, especially without asking. No…” she glanced around again. “Honestly, I don’t really feel like it tonight. I want to but I’m also-”

“Lazy.”

“Yes, pretty much. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The first party they attended post to their final performance was exactly the opposite of the rave Akali had dragged Ahri to as far as atmosphere went. It was largely business and label executives, people high in the industry that Ahri had absolutely zero interest in interacting with. She knew these people. She knew what they were like. And she and Eve had spent most of the night hovering around Kai’Sa and Akali, shielding them from having to directly interact with these people, the devils in human clothing. Each person who walked by was subject to both herself and Eve’s harsh scrutiny. Her words were honeyed, but her thoughts were barbed.

 

At the moment, all four of them were sitting at the rather expensive bar; not that the whole place wasn’t expensive - Ahri cringed at the tab. Even she was glad she wasn’t the one footing this bill. Leona and Diana were sitting to her right, with the rest of K/DA to her left. She felt sheltered like this, and she could see the muscle along Leona’s jaw tensing and relaxing as she ground her teeth. She was just as on edge as the rest of them, which was both a comfort and  a concern.

 

She turned her back and ordered another drink, only to be jabbed in the side by Leona’s finger; she leaned in and hurriedly whispered, “Incoming!” before leaning back and away, turning on her stool to face whoever it was approaching them from behind. Ahri groaned inwardly and turned. To say she regretted it was an understatement, and she suddenly wished Leona had given her a bit more detailed of a warning. 

 

Jericho Swain was approaching, stopping uncomfortably close. By surprise to no one who knew him, he was flanked closely by his right hand, Darius Noxius.  Akali and Kai’Sa turned as if sensing his presence, and stopped, tensing immediately, glancing between their four older friends questioningly; it occured to Ahri, briefly, that they would have no idea who Swain was, and Ahri had hoped, they would never have the misfortune of having to do so. And yet, here he was, condescending air and all, cold, hard gaze locking with Ahri’s.

 

“Greetings, and congratulation on your success this time, Ahri.” Swain’s voice was low and rough; his felicitations barbed  by the last few words. Ahri fought hard not to scowl, and tried to sit up straighter. Much to her surprise, it was Diana who spoke, before she had the chance to formulate a reply. “Sir, we were just about to leave; I presume you came for more than formalities?”

 

Swain turned a harsh yellow stare on Diana, who refused to wither beneath its intensity. In fact, she returned it with her own, silver-grey meeting yellow unflinchingly. The man was silent for a moment, before he spoke again, words measured and guarded. “I came only to congratulate K/DA on their success; nothing more, nothing less. If I recall correctly, this party was thrown in their name; it would be rude of me to see them leave without having spoken to them. I’ll take my leave, then.”

 

Six pairs of hostile eyes watched him turn and leave; Darius, who had spoken not a word, followed closely, glancing over their heads quickly. The moment they were swallowed by the crowd of suites, Diana stood up, brushing herself off. “So about that leaving thing.”

Akali was blinking, looking mildly confused. “So I get we all hate him, but um-”

“We can talk later.” Ahri crossed her arms and stood, abandoning her drink. “Honestly, Diana’s right, we’ve been here for 3 hours and I don’t see the point in staying any longer, we’ve talked to just about everyone. Lets go.”

 

Evelynn had been surprisingly quiet that night, but when Ahri looked to her for backup, she nodded in agreement. “He’s not worth the concern, Akali. Just a sorry old man like most of the rest of them here.”

Akali shrugged; Kai’Sa frowned, but nodded. “I’m not easily bored, but this is probably the least uneventful party I’ve ever been to.”

 

Ahri visibly flinched; she wished she could have agreed. But having spoken to Swain after all these years, after all her care in avoiding him since her return; that has been beyond shaking, and she cast Diana a grateful look, thankful she had spoken in her stead. No, Jericho was a nightmare, and not one she ever wanted to cross paths with again. Diana nodded back, face solem. She knew Jericho and Darius, as much as she had feigned ignorance of their identities; she knew how Ahri felt about them. What they had done. And she had no intention of letting her friend endure that insufferable old codger.

 

* * *

 

The next night’s party was far more bearable for Ahri. Sivir had returned to spend the rest of their last week with them, and she, of course, had almost zero knowledge of the music industry, leaving her far more enthusiastic than the rest of them, and giving them all cause to feel a bit more lighthearted as she worked her wry sense of humor. So when everyone left the table to fetch drinks from the bar, leaving Ahri and Sivir alone, she was quite surprised when Sivir turned to her, face a visible storm of trouble. Ahri tilted her head and frowned; she was about to open her mouth, when Sivir spoke first.

“How am I going to make this work?”

 

Ahri blinked, and paused, confused. Make what work? Sivir, seeming to sense her bewilderment, began to explain.

“I don’t think I can watch Kai leave.” Ahri followed her gaze; she was watching the dancer longingly, and Ahri felt her heart tearing at the thought of Kai’Sa realizing she and Sivir wouldn’t be able to see each other, possibly for a long time, considering how much Sivir had already taken off to be with them on their tour. Had Kai’Sa already considered this? She bit her lip. No wonder Sivir looked so tortured right now.

 

“I know these things can work. I’m determined to make it work. But I…” Sivir trailed off and turned back to Ahri, suddenly looking apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood and talk your ear off.”

Ahri shook her head quickly. “No, no, you’re fine. Honestly, I hadn’t thought of it. I’m worried about Kai’Sa now.” she paused, scratching herself behind her ear. English was not her first language, and she generally avoided speaking it, but nobody was here to translate for her. “I’m...I feel stupid for suggesting this, you guy...guys haven’t been together that long. But if you wanted, you could…” she paused again; surely Sivir would think she was insane for suggesting this? “You could come with us. You don’t need to drop everything and stay forever. But I’m sure we could find you a job doing wha- something you want...ed.”

 

Sivir stared at her for a minute before sighing and looking down at her filet. “Honestly, I considered something like that. I can’t believe I’m ready to just drop everything for a woman I’ve known less than a year.”

“Kai’Sa is worth it.”

“I know, it’s still just, crazy.” Sivir sighed again, shrugging. “It’s a huge thing. I’d have to quit my job, probably. My manager is a cool guy but I don’t think even he would let me just take off. That’s not something you can reasonably ask of any job, ha.”

Ahri felt at a loss  for words, but could only gaze at her sympathetically. “That’s a ….decision…. you’re going to have to make on you own then -- well, if Kai’Sa okay with it, of course. Just know you have m...my blessing. I’m sure other girls would love to have you along. I’ll talk to Leo too. She has more connections then I do.” Gods English was annoying.

Sivir nodded gratefully. “Thank you, it means a lot-” She trailed off as Ahri flicked her ear toward everyone else, who were now heading back to the table. Akali and Eve reached them first, Akali practically dragging Eve with her, who was looking mildly annoyed as she tried to balance the martini she held in one hand. “Guys, guys. Okay, this drink is blue and  _ white _ , isn’t it so cool?” Akali was brandishing a very full glass; how she was not spilling it everywhere, Ahri couldn’t quite explain, although the colours were starting to mix with the vigorous shaking they were getting. Amused, Ahri snorted. “Akali, it just looks light blue now.”

 

Akali looked crestfallen as she realized she had thoroughly shaken her drink up; Eve sighed. “I’ll go get you another one if you want, but don’t let it go to waste-” Akali put her glass down and embraced the vocalist. “You’re the best!” “Of course I am.”

Leona paused just behind them, laughing. “You two are kind of gay.”

“You’re one to speak, Sunny.” Diana was staring at her coolly, although her lips had twisted into a soft smirk. Leona shrugged, smiling back. “Yeah, I’m gay for you, what’s new? Anyway, Ahri-” the suited woman leaned in, passing Ahri a glass of something that smelled exotically fruity; it was pale pink, almost peachy, and very cool and slushy. “For you! And now that we all have drinks, I think we should toast.”

Kai’Sa slipped in behind her, taking her seat beside Sivir, who was watching all of them with an amused expression, her troubles temporarily forgotten. “To what, though?”   
  


“I propose no creepy old men bothering us!” Akali chimed in; Ahri actually laughed, flashing Akali a wry grin. “I second that.” “Third.” “Then, let’s toast,” Leona leaned in again, raising her glass. “To a good party where we were not bothered by creepy old men!”

Glasses clinked.

The girls laughed.

Ahri felt herself relax for the first time in weeks.


	6. Speedtails and Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve won't let Akali drive. Everyone knows why- so do you, reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! This part! :D Now back to writing smut >:D Specifically Kai'Sa because girl needs a good solid laying imo. More happy Kai'Sa please. ANYWAY! Thanks for reading thus far, this was super fun and I appreciate all the positive feedback, I'm serious, it keeps me going! I have a lot more stuff in the works unrelated to this series but I will be continuing it, don't worry! Thanks again!

Evelynn stared hard. She didn’t often forsake words in favor of staring, but when it came to Akali, sometimes, life needed to be shaken up a bit. Akali was staring back, arms crossed, eyes like flint. “This is not debatable, Akali.”

Akali’s mouth was a hard line. “That’s not fair and you know it; you let everyone else do it.”   
“Because I’m not afraid everyone else will kill themselves.”

“Okay but have you  _ seen _ yourself dr-”

“I know what I’m doing. You, on the other hand…”

“Oh come on, you’re just being mean!”

 

Eve snorted. “Yes, I am- whatever led you to that revelation?”

Akali glared. “Maybe the fact you let literally everyone else drive your cars and you won’t even let me drive  _ with _ you there.”

Laugh. That was all Eve could do. “Okay, look- you can drive us to the grocery store; will that make you happy?”

“But- wha- the grocery store is like 3 miles away! Not including the driveway!”

“And? You get to drive.”

“You are  _ such _ an asshole.”   
“And I don’t want you hurt- or my car banged up.”

“Fine.”

 

Eve had never been more terrified going to a grocery store. She was not really one to express such emotions - she merely held on to the passenger handle a little tighter than normal. Akali wasn’t necessary as bad a driver as she had assumed; she was quite decent, actually, but the aggression with which she did drive was a tad much, even for Eve. 

 

Mostly because she seemed to think the other drivers would hear her if she yelled loudly enough. 

 

So when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the market, she sighed in relief. Akali turned to her triumphantly. “Well? We got here, no dings, bumps, and we’re both alive.”   
“You’re never driving my car again.”   
“Come on!”

It took all of Evelynn’s willpower not to smile as she gave Akali a hard stare before exiting out the passenger door of the Speedtail, one of the few cars she determined she’d ever let Akali drive. It had been a gift from an acquaintance that she drove whenever she came to North America; it was not the optimal babysitting car.

 

Shopping with Akali, however, was the real experience. Eve usually pushed the cart; Akali would stand on the end, much to the vexation of the market employees. Eve would simply roll by whatever it was they needed, and Akali would grab it from the shelf as they passed. Sometimes, though, she would spot something from afar, and leap off and run for it rather than waiting for Eve to get there; or go there, at all. Eve had to suppose it was in fact her fault; the first few times they had shopped together like this, Akali would point something out that they definitely didn’t need, and Eve would pass it without stopping. So, obviously, Akali had taken to simply making a break for it. If it hadn’t been for the stares, Evelynn would have simply collared and leashed Akali. 

 

That seemed the far more preferable and convenient option. 

 

“Akali, remember we’re only getting some stuff as a thank you for your sister and for dinner tonight before we go to the club-” Eve stopped herself as Akali darted off again, sighing. There was literally no point right now-- Akali was far too excited. When she returned with an armful of various baked sweets and went to dump them in the cart before running off again, Eve grabbed her hood. “Li. Darling. Get back on the cart.” Akali crossed her arms again and huffed. “Fine.”

 

Much to Eve’s surprise, she behaved most of the rest of the trip; they picked up some wine and champagne, and Akali pointed out various foods and items she knew Irelia would appreciate; by the time they checked out, the cart wasn’t too laden with extra items. Only a few, all of which Akali swore she would eat. Eve rolled her eyes but didn’t make her put them back; as much as she knew she should have, she had problems telling Akali no. Big problems. Problems in the shape of Akali. Eve even allowed Akali to drive them back to the house; thankfully, the younger woman had toned her aggression down. But it was still frightening, and Eve was glad when they finally got back- in one piece.

  
  


Kai’Sa looked herself up and down in the mirror, frowning. “I’m not sure I should wear this. It feels too informal.” she muttered, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her black strapped tights and creamy-white and black sweater-blouse. Sivir, who was sitting on her bed behind her, scoffed. “Kai, you look fine, honestly. I promise, I’m not lying- what kinda club is this, anyway?”

 

“A Fancy one.” Kai’Sa sighed and turned, biting her lip. “You know how Eve and Ahri are.”

 

“Yes, I do.” 

 

“Hey, you look really cute.” Kai’Sa was checking Sivir out, smiling now. She had chosen to wear a beautiful black leather jacket  over a soft grey plaid blouse and dark skinny jeans, and a pair of light combat boots to match the jacket. Sivir arched an eyebrow. “And so do you; still.”

 

“Fineeee.” Kai’Sa gave Sivir a pouty face and turned back to the mirror, giving herself one more once-over before sighing and giving Sivir a nod. “I’ll wear this then. Now to pick out some shoes!”

“Augh!” Sivir flopped back on the bed with a sigh of mock exasperation. Kai’Sa laughed and jumped on the bed, flopping down beside her before embracing her in a hug. “Are you tired of me yet?”

“Never.”

“Are you sure?”

“That’s the one thing I’m sure of.”

“Hey, what a coincidence, that’s the one thing I’m sure of too!” Kai’Sa giggled as she gaze Sivir a squeeze. The stormy-eyed delivery girl rolled her eyes. “Good thing you’re sure of something.”

“Wow, rude!”

  
  


The ride to the club was surprisingly uneventful. Akali had chosen to arrive later and wanted to walk, so it was only Evelynn, driving, and Ahri, Kai’Sa and Sivir in the car. Ahri had claimed the passenger’s seat, leaving Kai’Sa and Sivir the whole back seat, which they had taken great liberty of. Kai’Sa had sprawled out across two seats so she could lay her head on Sivir’s lap, who was staring out the window as she absently ran her fingers through Kai’Sa’s long lilac hair. It was nice, and Kai’Sa, who had still been worrying, felt relaxed. Finally.

 

The club was so busy by the time they got there that they had to park a street over; the garage attendant nodded them through without question once Eve rolled her window down. They ended up parking several levels up, which gave Kai’Sa cause to laugh- Ahri was sulking as they parked, lips creased in a frown. 

 

“I don’t want to try to walk up all of those stairs drunk.”

 

“Are you already planning on getting drunk?” Eve was rolling her eyes at her as they stepped out of the car; Ahri nodded, grinning now. 

 

“Of course! The only reason we picked this place, remember? It has one of the best bars in town!”

“Well, if you can remember, there’s an elevator over there.”   
“I’m making no promises.”

“Sigh.”

 

They rode the elevator down before setting out on foot for the club- it was really only a block or so worth of walking, and they reached it in no time despite the crowded streets and sidewalks. This was a fairly busy part of the city, notorious for its clubs and parties.

 

Eve and Ahri led the way, entering  a large and unassuming building. Up the stairs and down a dark corridor; Kai’Sa couldn't see, gripping Sivir’s hand, but either Eve or Ahri knocked on a big metal surface before pushing the door open. The bouncer, standing just inside, gave them a once-over and nodded, offering Eve a smile; which she totally ignored. 

 

“Alright girls; we got an entire VIP section but I will be at the bar! We’re booth #1, because we’re #1!” Kai’Sa chuckled and rolled her eyes; was Ahri already drunk? The gumiho dashed off into the already-swelling crowd of party goers, leaving Eve to sigh and follow her - which left Kai’Sa and Sivir alone near the door. Kai’Sa glanced sideways at her girlfriend. “Shall we find the booth first?”

“Might as well.”

 

It didn’t take them long to find it; it was the last one, and the most private. The doorman stepped up, glanced at their IDs, unlocked the door, and let them in. 

The inside was nice- superbly clean, the sounds of the club relatively muted behind the multitude of walls that secluded the VIP section from the rest of the club. Sivir plopped down on the fixed cushioned couch and groaned. “This is comfortable.”

 

Kai’Sa arched her eyebrow, smiling. “Are you just gonna sleep the whole time?”

“Yes?”

“...seriously.”

“I mean if you don’t want me to...I won’t, but otherwise I totally would.”

Kai’Sa couldn’t help but find herself laughing. Oh how she adored this cynical, smirking woman. Sighing mockingly, she turned and picked up one of the drink menus on the small table beside her. “God there are so many sweet drinks on here- I hope Eve stops Ahri from drinking herself under the table.”

 

“What are you favorites?” Sivir was still leaning back on the couch, eyes closed. Kai’Sa tilted her head. “Honestly I’m not sure...I’m not a big drinker, but I do like something a little sweet. Anything fruity really. Nothing like, sickenly sweet.”

“I like beer.”

“Ew. I’m disowning you.”   
“I’m kidding!”

Kai’Sa laughed- Sivir was actually  _ pouting _ . Gods she was cute. “Well, I’m going out to dance- you feel free to stay here and nap, oh disowned-one.”

“Naw, I’ll come.”

 

Grinning now, Kai’Sa waited for Sivir to stand before grabbing her hand and dragging her back out, nodding at the door man quickly as she went. “Whoa, slow down!” Sivir protested   
“No!” Kai’Sa glanced back, smirking; Sivir was smiling just as widely, try as she might to look annoyed. 

 

When they got to the dance floor, she caught sight of both Ahri and Eve at the bar on the other side, talking; she was tempted to join them first, but the music was calling to her. She was moving, creating her own dance that let her flow with the deep-pulsing beat, finding a space between the bodies that fit both her and Sivir. The latter was moving a bit more hesitantly, but nevertheless, Kai’Sa was impressed.

 

“You’re pretty good.”   
“You’re hard to keep up with.”

“Pft!” Kai’Sa scoffed, then paused, sucking her lip between her teeth as she felt Sivir wrapping her arms around her from behind, pulling her close, her ass to her hips. “Are you going to torture me because I disowned you earlier?” Kai’Sa didn’t mean to, but her voice came out far whinier than she had intended. Sivir’s hands were on her hips now, holding her against her. 

 

“Do you want me to?” Sivir’s voice was husky in her ear- and Kai’Sa thought she would melt.

“...maybe.”

“Hmm.” Sivir was humming as she leaned her face against Kai’Sa’s neck, her breath ghosting across the dancer’s skin and giving her more than enough reason to shudder under her touch.

“You get excited easily.” Sivir teased. Kai’Sa groaned. “You don’t have to say that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Whyyy!” Kai’Sa was whining again, and she knew it- Sivir smirked against her skin, then tilted her head and kissed Kai’Sa between her neck and shoulder.

 

Hands were migrating, tucking in just below Kai’Sa’s navel region.  “I just do.”

Kai’Sa was biting her lip again. They still moved to the thrum of the music, but it was becoming increasingly harder to stay in rhythm, her backside grinding against Sivir’s hips as she was held there. She was a little too aroused, and she didn’t want to admit it. But Sivir was still kissing her, moving up her neck, hands still pressing a little too low as her breathing became more and more unsteady, skin growing damp with sweat.

 

“You’re enjoying this a little too much.” Sivir’s voice in her ear, taunting her.

“Y-you’re such an asshole.”

Sivir chuckled, voice rough and low - it was driving Kai’Sa crazy. “You asked for it, didn’t you? You’re not enjoying this?”

“...I-I did. I am. Uff-” Kai’Sa had to breath in sharply as a lone finger grazed over her underwear, right between her legs. She thanked the gods the lights were so dark and black-lit; they disguised her beet-red face as well, and she leaned back into Sivir, the later still laughing. Getting teased like this, surrounded by people. Gods.

 

She finally mustered the self restraint to stop panting, and turned in Sivir’s grasp and kissed her- it was feeble revenge, but it was revenge nonetheless. And Sivir was just a little shorter than she was, so she could tangle her fingers in her dark brown hair and tilt her head back as she kissed her, spinning her with the pulse of the music, the beat reverberating deep in her chest as she looped her free hand over Sivir’s shoulder, giggling softly  as she felt the shorter woman squeezing her tighter.

 

When she finally broke away, Sivir was smiling, breathing hard, but smiling still. “You-”

“Hey!” Ahri was suddenly next to them, eyes twinkling mischievously. “No disrobing on the dancefloor, friskies!” Kai’Sa groaned. “Ahri we were not gonna-”   
“Don’t lie to me! Anyway,” she switched to english quickly, “I’m gonna steal Sivir for a minute!” 

Before Kai’Sa could protest, Ahri had dragged Sivir off into the crowds, leaving Kai’Sa alone on the dancefloor. She groaned. Why did Ahri have such a habit of popping up at the most inconvenient times? And then literally  _ stealing  _ her girlfriend?

 

With an indignant sniff, Kai’Sa turned and wove back through the bodies, heading for the bar; there was an entire section free, occupied only by Evelynn, who was watching her approached with an amused smile. “You seem alone.”   
“Ahri is a woman-stealer.”

“Ha.” Eve swirled the glass in her hands before turning back to the counter, Kai’Sa sliding onto the stool beside her. “Akali not here yet?” she switched to Korean as an unnamed man and woman followed her up, each flagging the bartenders down to order drinks.   
“Nope. We need to make the address soon; Ahri should be back any minute.”

  
  


By the time everything had been said and done; the speech given, celebratory drinks ordered, and Sivir returned to Kai’Sa in one piece, they had returned to the dance floor- but Kai’Sa had caught sight of Akali, who had finally arrived, and had to drag Sivir back off the floor to go greet her. Ahri had somehow become drunk in the short time they had been reunited after the address was given, and had spun back out to the dance floor, Kai’Sa and one exhausted Sivir in tow.

 

It wasn’t long before she noted Eve and Akali slipping out the door, and Ahri found them again, mentioning something about leaving - she was too drunk to put much of a sentence together, but Kai’Sa spoke Ahri well enough to glean a basic translation.

 

The walk to the parking garage was relatively slow, Sivir supporting Ahri as Kai’Sa led the way. But upon arriving at the garage, they found the elevator occupied- with a fairly lengthy line winding it’s way back towards them. With a groan, Sivir and Kai’Sa both agreed the stairs was the fastest course of action, although by the time they reached the second flight, Kai’Sa was starting to have regrets- it was a two-person job, and by the time they had reached the level Eve had parked at, she was exhausted and cold.

 

Eve and Akali were already there- what they had been up to, Kai’Sa didn’t know or care. She was simply grateful to slide into the back seat with Sivir and Ahri.

  
  


When they got home, Ahri veritably ran to her bedroom after Eve let her in; Irelia had long since gone to bed, and had said as much. She had given Evelynn the key before they’d left, promising she’d be in bed and long gone by the time they got back. Akali followed suit, yawning and mentioning she would be in bed as well as she vanished through the door. Standing on the porch in the cool night air as she waited for her turn entering the door, Kai’Sa felt rough hands slip gently in hers, and glanced over her shoulder to see Sivir staring at her uncertainty, which was fairly unusual for her, given her normal staunch attitude towards life.

 

“Can we talk for a minute?” 

“Uh, sure!” Kai’Sa turned quickly, nearly bumping Sivir off the porch. “Eep! Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Sivir was chuckling, but let go of Kai’Sa’s hands to give her the room she needed to step back. 

 

“So you guys leave later, huh.”

Kai’Sa felt her stomach flip and twist, realizing it was true. They were leaving for Korea later today. She had been continually pushing the thought to the back of her mind that night; she wanted to enjoy what time she had left here with Sivir, not think about leaving her in the airport as they boarded their flight. It made her feel sick, she she had to look away as she spoke. 

 

“I-I...we...yeah, I guess that’s true.”

 

Sivir sighed, and Kai’Sa glanced up as she felt the air around her move as Sivir sat down on the step- she followed shortly, scooting closer to share her girlfriends warmth. Sivir was staring out into the street, her foot twitching. It felt, to Kai’Sa, like she wanted to talk, but whatever it was, she wasn’t sharing, and it made a small worm of worry nibble at Kai’Sa’s thoughts. So when Sivir did finally speak, Kai’Sa was caught off guard by what she  _ did  _ say.

 

“Ahri offered me some work- well, actually, Leona did. But Ahri told me. Just until we decide what we want to do. I told her I’d talk to you about it.”

 

Kai’Sa stared at her, dumbfounded. “Work? Like...like, you’d….you’d come with us?”

 

Sivir nodded, her face twitching into a wry smile. “Yeah, like come with y’all.”

 

Kai’Sa blinked slowly, then followed her gaze to the street, where two cats were scampering around, chasing leaves in the cold night air, totally ignoring the two humans watching them. “That...wow.” she swallowed, once again on the verge of tears. This time, though, they were not urged on by the sadness that had been threatening to consume her from the inside all night. They were overwhelmed and grateful tears, and she silently swore to hug Leona and Ahri until they couldn't breath in the morning.

 

“If that’s not something you’re ready for, that’s fine, by the way.” Kai’Sa realized she hadn’t actually responded to Sivir, who was watching her, worried. The dancer shook her head quickly, feeling the tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to hold them back. “No, no! I…” she leaned over and embraced Sivir, burying her face against her shoulder. “Thats...I just can’t.” she couldn’t stop it anymore; she was sobbing now, grateful to feel Sivir holding her closer. 

 

“Words, Kai.” Sivir was teasing her gently, stroking her hair softly- Kai’Sa chuckled, still trying to stop herself from crying- and mostly failing. “Those...those are hard.” she hiccuped. “B-but…” she trailed off, struggling to find the words that she wanted to say. 

 

“I...you have no idea how much I want….want this.” she finally managed, before burying her face back into Sivir’s neck. The shorter woman smiled against her, hugging her again as she shifted beneath her. 

“Then I’m all yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

“So forever.”

“Jeeze, I mean, that’s a long time…”

“Siv!”

“I’m joking!”

 

Kai’Sa snorted and looked up. Sivir was looking down at her - she looked genuinely happy, and it made Kai’Sa’s heart sing. Reaching up, she pulled Sivir’s face down to hers, their lips meeting in a silent, tender kiss that she wished she could have stayed in forever.

“Hey.” Sivir pulled back, searching her gaze quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The frigid night air didn’t seem so cold now.


End file.
